The Same Side of a Different Coin
by captwulf
Summary: InuXBBDuring a battle Kagome is thrown through another time passage, IY follows. She finds herself in a strange world and meets Vincent. Will they be able to get home? And will their encounter change things btwn VinCath forever?
1. Through the Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

A/N –Some points to remember.

1. I have chosen to ignore the language barrier in this fanfic. Although I felt comfortable that Kagome could speak English and Vincent Japhanese, I felt it would exclude Inu Yasha and Catherine from communicating. It also seemed to complicate the plot, so I chose to ignore the whole situation. I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with that.

2. Timeframes: For Vincent and Catherine it is during the time just after Vincent's illness and before Catherine is captured by Gabriel. For Kagome and Inu Yasha it is a point after Naraku was defeated, but the jewel is still not quite whole. Their relationship is certainly more developed and they have confessed their love, but they have not gone farther than kissing.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

Chapter 1 – Through the looking glass

Kagome ran along the edge of the small ravine, below was a short drop to some big round boulders. They didn't look like they'd hurt to land on but she was sure they'd be uncomfortable. The sun was already setting and they needed to get this battle over with. She came to a stop a few feet from Inu Yasha. He was battling a bear demon with a shard in its head. The demon slashed at the hanyou with its huge claws. Kagome winced as one came close to Inu Yasha. He dodged the blow and ducked back a step, pulling Tetsusaiga.

"You stupid beast! You're dead!" He charged forward wielding his blade. The demon sprang to the side avoiding the blow. Inu Yasha cursed as he tried again. This time the demon sprang over his head and landed behind him.

Kagome raised her bow. 'If I can hit jewel shard, the demon can easily be defeated.' She aimed and let the arrow fly. It missed the mark by only inch as the demon seemed to sense her presence. Now, it's attention was focused on her, for although the arrow had missed the jewel it had not failed to strike the bear. The beast howled in pain. Kagome froze as she suddenly realized the bear was charging her.

"Kagome, get out of there!" Miroku called as he, Sango, and Shippo landed a few meters away with Kirara.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran towards her, but the distance was too far. The bear demon reached her first. It swung a large clawed paw at her. She took a step back and felt the ledge crumble under her feet. She let out a small scream as Inu Yasha took down the bear demon with his Tetsusaiga and she fell. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha watched as the bear disintegrated and Kagome fell. He ran to the ledge of the ravine and looked down. The others joined him a few moments later. They all stared down at – nothing.

"Where is Kagome?" Shippo asked staring down at nothing but large boulders.

"She fell. We all saw her." Miroku scratched his head in confusion.

Inu Yasha was on his hands and knees sniffing the air and examining the rocks below. "There isn't any blood and it's as if her scent just disappeared." He stared down at the nothingness. 'This is more unnerving than seeing her hurt. Not knowing where she is, is a lot worse.'

Sango climbed on Kirara. "I'll check it out closer." Kirara took her down to the ravine's bottom without complaint. Sango examined the rocks but found nothing. She looked up at the others. "Well, we might as well make camp. I think we should stay near by in case something new happens.

"That's a good idea, Sango." Miroku turned to Inu Yasha. The hanyou looked very disturbed. "Inu Yasha, I'm sure Kagome is all right, maybe she can find her own back. We need to have faith that she can." Inu Yasha didn't answer, he just sat there staring at the place Kagome should have been.

---

Kagome felt the ground come up gently and opened her eyes. 'That felt a lot like traveling through the well.' She looked around, but she could barely see for it was nearly pitch dark. She moved slightly and could feel a breeze coming from somewhere. She froze immediately. 'That felt like it came from beneath me. There must be some kind of cavern here.' She ran a hand along the ground and found a ledge. She could hear the sound of crumbling rocks. She gasped and scooted back slightly. Her hands found a rocky wall behind her. 'I'd never be able to climb this in the dark.'

Kagome's eyes suddenly caught sight of something of a dim light it was moving slowly. She watched it for a moment. 'It's coming closer, maybe someones there. But are they friendly?' She could hear, someone mumbling incoherently as the light neared. She decided to go with her gut. "Hello! Can you hear me! I'm stuck down here! Is someone there?"

The mumbling came to an abrupt stopped. "Mouse, hearing voices. Not good must talk to Father about it." The mumbling began again.

"You're not hearing things! I'm down here! Please help me!"

The mumbling stopped again and slowly the light came near. 'Yes! He heard me! He'll help I'm sure!' Kagome looked up expectantly as a young man with helmet that had a flashlight taped to the side, stuck his head over the ledge. Kagome winced and shielded her eyes from the suddenly bright light. "Please, please help me. I can't get out."

"Mouse found pretty girl. Strange thing to find. Father must see this." He began to move away.

"No! Please, you have to get me out of here!"

Mouse came back to the ledge and stared. "Okay, good. Okay fine." He dropped his heavy pack, which as usual was full of junk. He pulled out a long rope. "Mouse will pull, you climb." Kagome grasped the rope as it came down to her. She tied the loose end around her waist. "Okay good, okay fine." Mouse began to pull and Kagome to climb. The rock was cold and damp and made her shiver.

Kagome pulled herself roughly over the ledge and panted for a moment. The young man stared at her. She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. I'm Kagome."

Mouse grinned. "Mouse. Let's go. Must tell Father what Mouse found." He stood up and scurried off towards and opening in the chamber's wall.

"Wait!" Kagome ran after him. 'I don't want to be left alone here in the dark.'

----

Inu Yasha paced back and forth along the ledge staring down at the empty air between him and the ravine floor. Shippo hopped up on his shoulder. "Inu Yasha, do you think she went back to her time?"

"What are you jabbering about fox?"

"Well, she disappeared just like when she goes through the well."

Inu Yasha stopped pacing and stared at the kitsune. He looked down at the open space beneath him. He swatted the kid off his shoulder and jumped. Shippo ran to edge and looked. "He's gone too."

----

Kagome followed the strange boy for a while, listening to him mutter. "Vincent will be proud of Mouse. Found pretty girl." Kagome sighed. 'Why does he talk like that?'

Up ahead she could hear the wind rushing as they came to the chamber of winds. It was beautiful and felt like a castle in one of those fairtales. She stopped and looked around. 'I'd never be able to find my way back if I need to. Where am I anyways?' She reached out to touch Mouse's arm, the boy jumped back. "Sorry, but where am I?"

"Tunnels."

Kagome was becoming frustrated. "I know I'm in a tunnel. Where is the tunnel though?"

"Beneath the city." He gave her a curious look.

Kagome sighed. 'This is pointless, maybe he'll take me to someone else who'll make sense.' She remembered him mentioning someone named Vincent. "Can you take me to this Vincent?"

"Okay good, okay fine. Mouse going." He scurried off ahead of her again, forcing Kagome to stumble after him. She shivered. It was cold down here and her uniform was little protection. Suddenly they came to a place with a still pool of water. A torch burned on the wall of the chamber spilling light around them.

"Mouse, what are you doing?" The voice was deep and grainy and sent a shiver down Kagome's spin. A large shadow moved in the entrance to the chamber.

----

Inu Yasha landed on the ground gently. The world around him was dark and he could feel a wind from somewhere beneath him. He sniffed the air. "Kagome?" There was no response. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness finding him standing on a ledge overlooking a cavern, behind him was a rocky wall about ten feet in height he gave a push off the ground and landed above. He sniffed again. 'Yes, she was definitely here. Where on earth could she have gone? Her scent isn't that old. She couldn't have gone far.' He took off in the direction her scent was leading, periodically stopping to sniff the ground. In this cave-like environment it made his sensitive nose useless after a few hundred yards at a time, because there was no open wind.

He quickly came to a chamber that swirled with wind and dust and looked at the staircase of stone with a touch of amazement. "Kagome!" His voice was swallowed in the howling winds. 'Damn, I don't know which way she went.' He went to each entrance trying to pick up her scent, for a moment he did pick up a scent but it was that of a male, not of Kagome. He growled as he sped after them. 'He must have captured Kagome for some reason. Kagome, just hang on till I can get to you.'

Getting frustrated he turned a corner quickly and ran into a small woman. She looked up at him with big round eyes. She was very pretty. She stared at him for a long moment. "Where's Kagome?" He growled.

"Excuse me? Who's Kagome? And what are you doing down here? You don't live down here?"

"I asked a question wench. Where is my Kagome?" His pertinence with this woman was quickly wearing thin.

"I don't know who she is, so how would I know where she is!" Catherine put her hands on her hips and gawked at the young man with dog ears and silver hair. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and gave her a curious and somewhat confused look, then his head snapped up as a small scream echoed off the walls. He turned, pushing her aside a bit as he took off in the direction of Kagome's muffled scream. He came into a chamber lit by a torch with a pool of water in its center. His eyes locked on Kagome, who looked pale.

"Kagome!"

"Inu Yasha!" She sprang into his arms. Her breathing was ragged but she wasn't trembling. "I was so scared I'd never see you again."

He hugged her warmly. "Feh, as if I'd let you go off without me." Then his nose caught a strange scent and he turned to see a man with his head down and looking away from them shamefully. His long gold hair hid his features from view, but he noticed the man had claws instead of nails. He smelt of demon. Inu Yasha growled pushing Kagome protectively behind him. "You can't have her! Or the jewel! If you laid one hand on her…"

"No, Inu Yasha. He didn't do anything. He just startled me, that's all."

Vincent lifted his head slightly. She wasn't frightened of him, just startled? Then Vincent gave the young man she was with a curious look. 'Dog ears? What does it mean?' Slowly he straightened and looked at the young girl, revealing his lion like features to the hanyou. "Please, do not be frightened. What are you doing here? The tunnels can be dangerous if one is not familiar with them."

Inu Yasha's ear twitched as heard small foot steps behind him, a moment later Catherine appeared behind the young couple. She gave Inu Yasha a wide birth while he snarled at her. She went straight to Vincent and embraced him. "Are you all right, Vincent?" He nodded and she turned to glare at the young couple. Had they come simply to mock Vincent? The boy with dog ears looked very fierce as he flexed his claws and bared his fangs. Catherine was quite confident the boy didn't stand a chance against Vincent though. But then again she didn't know Inu Yasha very well.

Mouse looked back and forth from one couple to the other. They'd seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Mouse better get Father. He must see this."

Inu Yasha snarled at the boy, just noticing his presence. Kagome stroked his arm. "Calm down, Inu Yasha. He helped me off the ledge."

That only made Inu Yasha more angry at the boy, who looked like he was about to wet his pants. "Oh, and then he drug you here did he?"

Kagome sighed. "No, I followed him."

Inu Yasha spun on her. "What! Why would you do a thing like that?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What was I supposed to do? Wait there in the dark? I didn't even know if you could follow me."

"Feh." He folded his arms. "Well, let's go then."

Vincent took a step forward, evoking a growl from the hanyou. "Please, wait."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to ask…are your ears real?"

Inu Yasha huffed and twitched his ears. "Of course they're real, you stupid demon. Can't you tell?"

Vincent took a step back. Catherine's anger rose quickly. "Who are you calling a demon? You're more of a demon than he could ever be." Catherine knew Vincent's rages could easily be described in such a way. But she wasn't about to let this punk say such things.

"What's your problem wench? I am a demon." Catherine flinched. "And so is he, I can smell it in him."

Kagome nodded at Inu Yasha's side. "And I can sense his aura. But you're not a bad demon." She smiled. "You're like Inu Yasha or Shippo."

"What's going on here?" Father hobbled in with his cane. Mouse followed. The boy had run out without being noticed and brought Father back. The elderly man looked over at the hanyou and literally did a double-take. "Who in god's green earth are you? And what are you doing here?"

Inu Yasha glared at the old man. "Don't worry, we're leaving." He picked Kagome up and noticed she was shivering. 'She's probably freezing in that skirt.' Kagome snuggled closer to him, craving his warmth. He frowned at the others and turned to go.

"So, you know what I am?" Vincent was transfixed on the idea that someone knew what he was. And maybe even where he came from.

Inu Yasha turned slightly back. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I have no knowledge of my past. Perhaps…"

Kagome could sense the man's terrible loose at the gap of memory. "Inu Yasha, maybe we should help." Kagome's teeth chattered a little as she spoke.

"Don't be stupid, we don't owe these people anything."

"Oh, am I nothing. That boy helped me off the ledge, didn't he?"

"Feh." He scoffed.

Kagome fidgeted, considering if she could sit him with her in his arms. 'Don't think I'd be fast enough to get out of the way.'

Father walked forward a few steps and Vincent watched him warily. "Young man, if it is true that you know anything, then we would be eternally grateful if you would tell us. It is very important to Vincent."

"Why should we help you?" Inu Yasha sniffed the air and scoffed. "You're nothing but a stinking feline demon."

Father looked at Kagome. 'The young man seems very protective of her.' "The girl will catch a cold wandering around down here in those clothes." Inu Yasha fell for the bait and looked worriedly down at Kagome, who was still shivering. "I'm a doctor and she looks close to getting ill. Let us at least warm her up. Some tea and hot bowl of soup will do her good."

Kagome nearly drooled at the thought of a hot bowl of soup and wished to be filled with its warmth. She looked up at him and saw the true worry in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm-" She was cut short by a sneeze, she had no idea where it had come from. "I'm fine, really. If you don't want to stay, it's okay. The others are probably worried anyways."

Inu Yasha groaned and turned around, walking up to the old man. When no one moved or spoke, he growled. "So, where's the food and how about a blanket!"

----

A/N – Please R&R, I hope you guys like it so far. If you didn't figure it out Vincent and Catherine are the characters from the television series Beauty and the Beast. I thought they kid of fit together, don't you?


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

A/N – I haven't received any reviews for this one so it might switch genres to Beauty and the Beast. Please review. Pretty pretty pretty please.

Chapter 2 – Revelations

Inu Yasha groaned and turned around, walking up to the old man. When no one moved or spoke, he growled. "So, where's the food and how about a blanket!"

"Of course. Catherine, would you mind retrieving a blanket from the guest chamber. I'll take our guest to the kitchen." Catherine nodded and gave the young couple a wary look before leaving. "Well, follow me. I'm sure William has something cooked, it's almost dinner."

"Wait." Inu Yasha set Kagome on her feet and she chattered even more. He removed his haori and wrapped it around her waist. 'It's not thick, but it will have to do for now.' He picked her back up and she sighed when she cuddled back against him. "Okay, let's go old man."

"You may call me Father. I am the leader of this community."

"And where is this 'community'?" Kagome had tried the boy but he had only said beneath the city. Maybe she could more out this man. She noticed then that the strange boy had wandered off somewhere. Mouse had become bored with the conversation and had wandered off to find Jamie.

"What do you mean? How did you get down here if you have no idea where it is?" The old man looked at them perplexed.

"Well, that's just it. We don't know how we got here." 'Well, that's not entirely true. We got here through a time slip, like in the well.' But Kagome wasn't prepared to tell this man everything. The well was a secret and so would be this place.

"Oh, I see. Well, young lady, we live in these tunnels which lie beneath New York City. We are a hidden community. Those who have been harmed by the outside world come here to heal. Sometimes they stay and sometimes they leave once they are healed." He looked over at the young man. "It is very important to keep our secret, if anyone were to learn about this place it could expose us all to danger, especially Vincent."

"Feh, he looks like he could handle himself." Inu Yasha watched the old man's eyebrow go up. "What?"

"You must not be from around here, or you would never think so. They have tried to capture Vincent before."

"Father…" Vincent put his large furred hand on the old man's shoulder. "There's no need for that."

Father stopped and patted his hand gently, a worried look in his eye. "You may not think so, my boy, but I know better."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Capture him? You mean…" She shivered but not from the cold. She realized that in her modern era it was more likely that people would wonder what Vincent was and maybe even try to dissect him. Inu Yasha could feel her tension and smell the fear radiate in her scent. He held her closer and she clutched at his shirt. 'How could anyone be so mean?' She looked over at Vincent and noticed him watching her. 'He seems sad, like Jiniji.'

Vincent could feel the young girl's fear and when she looked at him he saw pity in her eyes. Inu Yasha let a low growl rumble in his throat and Vincent realized the young man was glaring at him. The look he gave him said 'she's mine and you better not lay a hand on her'. He nodded. "Let's get you some food." He turned and continued to lead them to the kitchen.

They arrived in the large kitchen and Vincent gestured to one of the tables. "Please have a seat. We'll get you both some soup and tea."

"Just hurry up. We need to go." Inu Yasha took a seat and set Kagome in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, sharing his body heat with her.

Kagome snuggled deeper. "Inu Yasha, he's a half-demon, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I can smell the human in him too."

"Do you think he got here the same way we did?"

"I guess it's possible, but he'd be the only one to know. There may be demons living here too."

Kagome shook her head slightly. "I've never heard of demons in America."

"A-me-ri-ca?"

"It's a whole other country, far away from Japan. That's where New York City is." She sighed. "I've always wanted to see this city. I've heard so much about it. Too bad we won't get to see any of it." Inu Yasha blinked at the true disappointment in her voice.

He wanted to make her happy, but there was nothing for it. They had to get back to the others as soon as possible. Vincent and Father came back to the table carrying two trays with five bowls of soup and five tea cups and steaming pot of tea. Vincent set two bowls in front of their guest and Father poured them both a steaming cup of tea. "This should help."

About that time Catherine appeared with a quilt tucked under her arm, she handed it to Inu Yasha, who took it and began wrapping it around Kagome. "About time."

Catherine's face turned red with anger. "You're a very rude young man. The least you could do is say thank you."

Vincent took her hand and tried to soothe her. "Catherine, please calm down." Their bond was gone, but he still had the ability to feel her emotions when she was so close at hand.

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Better listen to your mate, wench. I don't roll over for anyone." 'Except Kagome, but that's a different matter.' He added silently.

"Mate?" Catherine's eyes grew large.

"What do you mean?" Vincent blinked in confusion. The word gave him a strange feeling in his gut.

"Don't play stupid. I can smell your mark on her and she's carrying your child. You're mates." Inu Yasha stated flatly and looked from one to the other. Catherine had turned pale and Vincent just stared blankly. Then he turned his gaze to Catherine.

"Catherine is this true?"

Catherine knelt beside Vincent, her eyes pleading with him to understand. "Vincent you've been so ill. I wanted you to recover first." She took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart. "Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant the doctor told me about a month ago. But I wanted you to be better first. I didn't want to burden you with this right now." Catherine glared at Inu Yasha. "I would have told him in my own time. You shouldn't have interfered."

Inu Yasha growled. "If you were my mate and you hid something that important from me for a whole month, I'd be pretty angry with you."

Kagome shifted in his arms to gaze at Catherine. 'Why would she hide something that important?' "I know I would have said something." She muttered this, so that Inu Yasha would be the only one to hear her.

Vincent too had heard the comment though. He put up a hand to silence everyone. He turned back to Catherine and pulled her gently up to sit beside him. "Catherine, what of the danger to you? What if the child is…?" He looked down at his hands in terrible contemplation.

Catherine wrapped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. "No, Vincent. Don't even think that way. This child is a blessing. Paracelsus lied! You would never do such a thing! And neither would our child!"

Father stood up and pulled Catherine gently away. "Catherine, come with me, leave Vincent alone awhile."

Catherine scowled and pulled away. "No, Father I will not. Vincent please, speak to me. Tell me what you're feeling." She clutched at his arm.

He did not meet her gaze. "When?" His voice trembled slightly.

Her voice though trembled even worse. "When I went to you in the cave."

He pulled away from her and walked a few paces away. He faced the wall, revealing nothing to the others. Slowly he spoke and there was desperation and torment in his voice. "Catherine, that was dangerous. I could've killed you. You know that. You shouldn't have done that."

"Catherine, you took advantage of the situation…" Father sputtered in disbelief.

"I did no such thing. I did it for Vincent. He would have died otherwise." Catherine rose and went to Vincent. "Vincent you would never hurt me. I know that better than I have ever known anything in my life." She walked forward and placed a hand on his back. "Vincent?"

"If I had hurt you…" He pulled away and walked off.

"Vincent wait!" She tried to run after him, but Father caught her in his arms.

"No, Catherine, leave him." Catherine leaned her head on his chest and began to sob.

Inu Yasha and Kagome watched the exchange with a tinge of guilt. If it had not been for them, these two probably would have worked things out on their own. Kagome sat up a little as Catherine turned on them. The look in the woman's eyes could have melted steel. "This is your fault, you…stupid dog punk!"

Kagome shot out of Inu Yasha's arms before he knew what was happening. She glared at Catherine. "Don't you talk to him like that! You're the one hiding things from the father of your child. If you had told him before now, he wouldn't have had to find out this way. So don't blame Inu Yasha for your problems!" Kagome sneezed and the room began to spin. She toppled backwards into Inu Yasha's arms, unconscious.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inu Yasha cradled her against him as Father rushed over. Inu Yasha snarled at the man as he reached for Kagome, but Father ignored him the doctor in him taking over. He felt of her brow.

"She's burning up. She must have caught a cold." He gave Inu Yasha a reassuring nod. "She'll be fine. I'll go fetch some medicine from the hospital chamber." He glanced at Catherine about to ask for her aid, but changed his mind. "Stay here, keep her warm. I'll send Kipper to escort you to one of our spare chambers." Inu Yasha was already wrapping Kagome up in the thick quilt again.

"Father…I can do that." Catherine looked at the girl guiltily. She hadn't realized the girl was actually sick.

Inu Yasha glared a deadly glare. Father paused before leaving. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Let them be Catherine. You can come with me."

Catherine took a deep breath and met the young man's gaze. "Please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for my mistake. I want to help."

Inu Yasha's glare faltered for a moment. "Feh, fine. But don't expect me to be grateful."

"I don't." She took a few steps toward the entrance and stopped to pick up the tray with the tea pot and two cups. "I'll put this on the warmer in the guest chamber while I'm there." Inu Yasha rose, cradling Kagome against him, and silently followed Catherine. Father watched them anxiously. He wasn't real certain the youth wouldn't hurt Catherine. He hoped he didn't, because Vincent might react to Catherine in danger. Even without their bond he could sense her emotions through his empathic powers. Father retreated towards the hospital chamber to find medicine.

Catherine led the young hanyou through the tunnels to a guest chamber. She set the tray down and began to heat the warming plate. "I'll see if I can find her some warmer clothes."

Inu Yasha didn't respond, except to give her a short glance. He was busy tucking Kagome beneath the blankets. Catherine didn't wait for his response either, she left to find Mary. Inu Yasha laid down beside Kagome and stroked her hair. 'Kagome, I hope you get well soon. I hate seeing you this way.' He kissed her brow and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. He closed his eyes. By now it was well past midnight and exhaustion was creeping in. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and dozed.

Catherine reentered the chamber some twenty minutes later with some warm sweat pants, several sweaters, and a long dress. Upon seeing the young couple sleeping, she moved as silently as she could. Inu Yasha's ear twitched, but he didn't move. Catherine moved closer and laid the clothes at the foot of the bed. She slowly crept closer as she reached out to touch the young girl's shoulder. She gasped when a hand grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Let her sleep." The voice was a bit harsh, but half covered in sleep.

"I just wanted to help her get dressed. I know how cold it can get down here." She gestured at the clothes at the foot of the bed.

"I'll do it, when she wakes up." He let go of her wrist and Catherine rubbed at it.

"Father will be here shortly. She'll have to wake up long enough for him to give her the medicine."

"Then wait until he comes." Inu Yasha laid his head back down and drew Kagome a little closer.

Catherine sighed and found a chair to sit in. She watched the couple with envy. 'I wish Vincent would hold me that way. I wonder what he thinks of me? I know he loves me, but will he be able to forgive me.' She sighed again and laid her head in her hand.

Sitting beside the mirror pool a very confused Vincent stared into the glassy water. He could sense that Catherine was upset. Her emotions were always so strong. He pondered the idea of Catherine having his child. She had said it had happened while in the cave, but he could barely recall any events from that time in his life. The dark illness had swept away the memories, and now there was nothing there but dim images. A part of him regretted not knowing the feeling of her so close. But the other half hated the idea of her putting herself in such danger for him. The greater part of him loved her and accepted everything that she was. He would forgive her secret, of course. He understood, she merely wanted to protect him. "Catherine…"

Father entered the guest chamber, his black bag in hand. He looked around discovering everyone was asleep. 'I didn't realize I was gone that long.' Catherine dozed in a chair in the far corner and the young couple was curled up on the bed. He crossed the chamber slowly. Inu Yasha lifted his head at the strange sound of Father's cane. He watched the man suspiciously as he set his bag on the bedside table behind Kagome. He pulled out a small bottle of pills and moved to pour a cup of tea. When he returned he noticed Inu Yasha watching him. "She's still asleep."

Father shook his head. "She'll have to sit up so I can administer the medicine."

"You can leave it here. I'll give it to her later."

"She needs to take them now, if she is to get well."

Inu Yasha groaned slightly but complied, knowing it was best. He shook Kagome's shoulder gently. "Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome woke to the sensation of being wrapped in warmth. She raised her eyes to look at Inu Yasha. He watched her with a worried gaze. She had stopped trembling and her breathing had returned to normal, but she was still very feverish. "Inu Yasha…where are we?"

He brushed her bangs out of her face and frowned slightly at the heat of her brow. "Don't worry about that now. Do you think you can sit up?"

She nodded and pushed herself slowly to a seated position. Inu Yasha sat beside her, a strong arm wrapped around her giving her support. Father sat on the bed next to her. "Now, my dear, are you allergic to any medicines?" She shook her head no. "Good." He opened the bottle and dropped two pills into his hand. "Take these. They'll make you drowsy but they will kill the virus before it becomes worse. We wouldn't want you stuck in bed for a whole week."

As he went to hand Kagome the pills, Inu Yasha snatched them and sniffed them. "What the hell are they?"

"Inu Yasha, that's not polite." She groaned, not in the mood to argue. "Now, give them back."

Inu Yasha snorted and Father frowned. "I assure you, I would never do anything to harm her. I'm a doctor after all." He turned and picked up the tea cup from beside the bed. "I had William brew some herbal tea to help you feel better." He handed her the cup and she turned to stare Inu Yasha, who was still inspecting the little pills.

After a long moment, Inu Yasha finally handed over the pills. "Are you sure those are safe? They smell funny."

Kagome smiled at him. "They're perfectly safe in this time period medicine is made in factories and the herbs are squeezed down into pills." This was a rather simplified answer, because Kagome wasn't really certain how they were made either. She took the pills and sipped at the tea washing down the pills.

Catherine woke from her nap to find the young girl sipping at her tea and the young man making a face at her. She stood and walked to the end of the bed. Father turned to her. "Catherine, good you're awake. You might as well stay the night, it's very late. Besides I want to give you a proper physical tomorrow."

Catherine groaned. The idea of Father poking around in places that would be totally humiliating was not the most pleasant thought. "Father, I'm fine really." She turned to Kagome, attempting to change the subject. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just upset. Vincent is very sensitive. I just didn't want him to find out that way."

Kagome gave her a slight nod, accepting the apology. She wasn't really angry with Catherine. As a matter of fact, she felt a strange connection with her. Kagome yawned and Father smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep, my dear. Will you be staying with her?" Father eyed the young hanyou with interest.

"I'm not leaving Kagome, if that's what you're asking."

"Actually, we should probably be heading back. You've been very kind, but we need to get back to our friends."

Father furrowed his brow. "That's not a very good idea. You shouldn't be wandering around down here in the cold, especially when you're sick."

Kagome felt a sudden urgency to go. "Really, we need to go. Thank you for everything." She tried to unwind herself from the covers and found she was too weak. Inu Yasha put a hand on hers.

"That's enough stop being stubborn and lie down. We can go back tomorrow."

"But-"

"He's right Kagome, if staying in bed will mean you getting better, then that's what you'll do."

Kagome sighed. She was far too tired to care to argue. So she complied, laying back with head on her pillow. Father nodded approvingly. He took his bottle of pills and turned to shut off the warming plate. He took Catherine by the arm and pulled her out of the chamber with him.

Inu Yasha laid back down beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her again. 'Might as well take advantage of being alone with her.' He felt her snuggle closer and he smiled. 'I could get used to this.' He closed his eyes to rest, but his ears stayed alert, twitching at every little sound.


	3. Fears and Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

A/N – Okay for those of you who don't know who Vincent and Catherine are here's your heads up. They are characters from an 80's television series, Beauty and the Beast. Vincent is a very large man with cat like features and a poetic heart. He and Catherine shared a "bond" where he could feel everything that she feels. When she is in danger, he looses himself in rage and slays any that attack her or even endanger her. He lives in a hidden community beneath New York City, below the subways and drainage system in a series of tunnels formed in the bedrock foundation of the city. Father found Vincent near St Vincent's hospital (thus his name) as a baby and raised him as his own. Vincent has no knowledge of his past or where he came from. Catherine comes from the high society in New York and works as a District Attorney for the city. She is attacked one night after leaving a party and is left for dead in Central park. Vincent finds her and nurses her back to health. They become close friends and eventually fall in love. (Though Vincent has doubts that Catherine could ever love a monster like him.) After Vincent succumbs to a nearly deadly illness, he looses his bond with Catherine. In the series Catherine never tells Vincent that in order to save his life she made love to him in his illness and thus became pregnant with his child. The real ending of the series is rather sad, so I've decided that Inu Yasha and Kagome can change things for them and maybe they can have a happy ending too.

Chapter 3 - Fears and Acceptance

Catherine paced the small guest chamber, trying to gather and calm her emotions. She knew Vincent was probably somewhere near by pacing as well. She noticed he would always pace when she was upset. Normally she would let him be to himself, but this involved both of them. Making up her mind to find him, she started toward the door. She stopped when a husky voice whispered her name.

"Catherine?"

Her heart leapt with joy and anxiety. "Vincent, please come in."

Slowly his large form moved through the door. He stood for a long moment, azure eyes downcast and his body rigid with unspoken words and fears. Catherine waited patiently. It was all she could do. Now that everything was in the open, it was up to Vincent to accept what she had done, or refuse her for her silence. After a while he took a deep ragged breath. "Catherine…did I…force you?"

Catherine hadn't been expecting that. "No!" She nearly screamed the reply. "Vincent, you would never do that! Not in your rages and not in your delirium." She sighed and turned away from him shamefully. "If anyone did the forcing, it was me."

Vincent raised his gaze to the back of the small framed woman. The image of Catherine forcing him to do anything was nearly beyond comprehension. He was at least two and half times her size and maybe even three times her weight. If her heart had not been filled with such despair and shame, he would have laughed. "That's not true. You could never force me to do something I didn't already want to do." Catherine's head rose slightly, and had that been a flicker of hope he'd felt from her?

Her voice came to him soft and insecure. "Do you hate me, Vincent?"

"No." He couldn't bare the distance between them any longer, as he slipped up and took her by the shoulders, turning her gently to face him. "I could never hate you, Catherine. I am merely concerned for your well being. What if I had…? What if you had been...? A child, Catherine…?"

Catherine wanted to laugh at Vincent's sudden lack of elegant words. "Our child." She smiled up at him. Vincent was astonished by the love he saw in her eyes and the pride that swelled in her heart. But there was also a slight tinge of fear. 'Fear of what? Of me? Of our child?'

Catherine watched Vincent's features go from slightly joyful to a look of reservation. She immediately realized what it was that he had noticed. "Vincent, I want to stay here with you and our child. Will you let me stay?"

Vincent blinked at her, understanding at last that her fear had been of rejection. He embraced her tightly. "Catherine, I love you. Anything you wish, I will give to you. I regret those memories which I cannot grasp. I regret not remembering us."

Catherine's grip on him tightened. "I'll remember that night for both of us, but Vincent…" She raised her gaze to meet his. Such fire and passion and love roared behind those lovely brown eyes. "We can always make more memories." With that she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. For two months she had longed to kiss him again, longed to taste him again, to feel the soft down fluff the lined his clefted upper lip.

Vincent gasped, the instinct to pull away for her safety and the desire to deepen the kiss battling each other. But Catherine would not let him escape, as her tongue fondled his own, she drew him closer. When her small delicate hands slipped around his neck, tangling themselves slightly in his hair, he could resist her no longer. Anything that Catherine desired and he was able to give, he would give.

----

Kagome woke slowly, Inu Yasha's strong male scent surrounding her. It was almost enough to lull her back to sleep. His steady breathing and warm embrace, made her want to snuggle even closer. She blushed slightly at the thought of how close they were already. His arm was draped over her waist and one of her legs was tucked beneath one of his. His breath was warm in her hair and she savored every moment of it. 'What will the others say when they see us sleeping like this?'

That thought snapped her back into reality. She wasn't lying on the ground or even on a futon, but on a bed and it wasn't hers. Memories started to flow back. She had had a sudden urge to leave last night, after the old man had given her the medicine. The feeling of unease still hadn't left her. She attempted to sit up, but the hanyou tightened his grip on her. She blushed and gave a soft giggle. She looked up to see a small smirk on that puppy dog face, his ears twitching.

She smacked him on the chest playfully. "You pig!" She laughed a little harder.

He didn't open his eyes. "I'm not a pig, I'm a dog."

"Oh." She reached a steady hand up and rubbed gently behind his fuzzy ear. He gave off a soft growl that was almost a moan. She smirked to herself at his reaction.

He opened his eyes and smiled down at her. "You know, you really shouldn't do that."

She snickered. "Oh, why?"

"Because, it makes me want to do this." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She melted into him, parting her lips and inviting him in. This was not their first kiss, but each one felt as though it was. He tasted of the wilds and of a spring day. The world around them melted as his tongue gently caressed hers and even started a playful wrestling match. She moaned as his arms tightened around her drawing her body flush with his. At last they parted, Kagome gasped for air.

She smiled playfully up at him. "In that case, I may have to do it more often."

He chuckled, drawing her into an even deeper embrace. "It seems you're feeling better."

She nodded against him. "That man Father's medicine seemed to work. But I'm a bit worried."

He shifted slightly so he could lay his cheek against her hair. "About what?"

"I had a strange feeling last night that we should have left. What if we can't get back now?"

He stroked her hair confidently. "Don't worry. The well has never had any restrictions on us passing through, so I don't see why this one would. If this doorway is the same, we'll be able to leave soon." He felt her slight nod, but her arms tightened around him.

A voice called from the entrance as was tradition in a community with no doors. "Hello…um, is anyone awake?"

Inu Yasha sat up into a somewhat more protective position beside Kagome. She shivered at the lack of his warmth. "Who's there?"

A young boy about nine stepped through the entrance. He moved slowly forward, his eyes locked on Inu Yasha's ears, but only for a second, then they drifted back to his golden eyes. "Hello, my names Kipper. Father sent me to bring you to breakfast. That is, if your friend is feeling better."

Inu Yasha returned his gaze to Kagome. "You feel up to it?"

Kagome pushed herself slowly to a sitting position. She shivered even more as she slipped from the warmth of the covers. "Yes, that sounds good. I didn't get to eat much of that soup last night." She blushed as her stomach rumbled.

Kipper smiled. "Okay, I'll wait outside for you." With that he turned and scurried out of the chamber.

Inu Yasha stood and walked around to the other side of the bed, where Catherine had laid the clothing for Kagome the night before. "That woman left these for you. They'll probably be warmer than your skirt." Kagome nodded as he handed them to her and turned his back to give her some privacy as she fumbled with the arrangement of clothes. She slipped the jogging pants on under her skirt and the put the dress on top of her own and then added the worn sweater on the top layer. When she was done, she put her shoes back on that Inu Yasha had set beside the bed.

As she put these on she glanced over at his feet. They were pale a shade of blue. "You should put some shoes on, too."

"What?" He grunted as he looked down at his feet. "I'm not a wimpy mortal. The cold doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, but you might get sick running around down here without them."

He folded his arms over his chest. "Feh."

Her eyes pleaded with him. "Please, just stop being stubborn for once and do something for me."

'How does she expect me to say no to that look!' "Feh, fine. Hey kid!"

The little brown haired boy appeared again in the entrance. "It's Kipper, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have any spare shoes around?"

"Shoes, um, I'm sure we do. Are they for you or your friend?"

Inu Yasha huffed, wasn't it obvious? "For me."

The boy gave his feet a critical measuring gaze. "I think, Vincent may have an extra pair of slippers that might fit. If you wait here, I'll go find out real quick." The hanyou snorted his approval and the boy scurried out. Inu Yasha sat back on the bed beside Kagome. She rubbed her hands together, trying to keep warm. When he saw this he took them in between his own and blew his warm breath on them.

Kagome smiled. When they were alone, he could be so sweet and gentle, but he still had trouble showing affection in front of their companions. Actually, it was Miroku and Shippo he had trouble with. He didn't seem to be bothered by Sango's presence. But that tough exterior too was beginning to break 'Perhaps if we were more than just…' She let the thought drift away as his golden gaze met hers. 'I want it to be more, much more.'

His lips brushed her fingers as he spoke softly. "Kagome…"

Of course as luck would have it, Kipper reappeared with a pair of soft cotton slippers that were large and worn. Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose at the scent of Vincent that lingered on them. "Here you go. Vincent said you can use them as long as you want."

He scowled. "They stink like that feline."

Kagome elbowed him. "Inu Yasha, that's not polite." She smiled at the little boy. "Thank you. Kipper wasn't it?" He nodded. "My name's Kagome and this is Inu Yasha."

The boy glanced from one to the other and shrugged with a slight smile. "And I thought my name was weird. Come on, let's get some breakfast, I'm starved."

Inu Yasha's scowl deepened, but Kagome chuckled. "Okay, Kipper." Kagome rose and began to follow the little boy toward the entrance. Inu Yasha slipped the unfamiliar footwear on and discovered that his toe-claws had plenty of room. Vincent had obviously made some adjustments of his own to the footwear. After taking one or two experimental steps, he followed quickly after Kagome. They all headed towards the dining hall. With all the twist and turns, Kagome quickly became disoriented with the maze like tunnels. She was amazed that the young boy was able to find his way around so easily.

---

Meanwhile, Catherine woke in another guest chamber, alone. She sighed heavily. Vincent had left her after the kiss. He still seemed to be troubled by the idea of them being together. But the kiss-oh, that wonderful lingering kiss- had certainly been a step in the right direction. She would give him his space, of course. She would never push or force him into something that he was afraid of.

She closed her eyes, remembering his scent. He smelled strongly of male musk that was only his and the scent of candle wax lingered in his hair and clothes. If he had not pulled away and left when he did she would not have been to control her desire for him.

She smiled suddenly. 'But I was able to get a kiss from him. That is more than I have been able to get from him in the past. When I kissed him in the cave, it was mainly me doing it. But this time he had willingly participated.' Her smile broadened as she rose and began to dress. 'Yes, definitely a step in the right direction.'

----

As they entered the dining hall, Inu Yasha slipped his arm protectively around Kagome's waist, his ears and nose twitching nervously. The room was filled with humans. Some glanced up at the strange couple as they crossed the chamber, following Kipper to where Vincent and Father sat. Kagome gave them both a warm smile and bowed slightly.

"Good morning, are you feeling better young lady?" Father returned her smile, but his eyes moved with professionalism over her features, the doctor in him measuring her strength.

She nodded. "Oh, yes, much better. Thank you so much for the medicine."

There was an older woman that sat to Father's left. She gave the girl a pleasant smile. "I'm glad to see those clothes fit. All Catherine told me was that you were rather small." Marry chuckled slightly, as the girl blushed.

"Oh, yes, thank you for the clothes. I'll be sure to return them before we leave."

Kagome sat down and Inu Yasha sat beside her protectively, his ears still slightly flattened with anxiety. Suddenly two plates were set before the couple. Inu Yasha snarled at the sudden movement, but Kagome smiled at the burly yet pleasant looking man.

He flinched at the hanyou but when he met Kagome's smile he smiled himself. "Hello, I'm William. Hope you two slept well. Father said you were sick, young lady, so I made you a pot of hot herb tea. I'll just go fetch it. Oh, and help yourselves to the food. Breakfast is almost over, no use in it going to waste." The plump, cheerful man scurried off into the kitchen.

Inu Yasha poked at the strips of bacon, a disgusted look on his face. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him. "Does the food displease you?"

Inu Yasha glanced up and then returned to poking the bacon with a claw. "What is it?"

Kagome sighed. "Don't be so rude, Inu Yasha. It's just boar meat, well kind of. It's just cooked differently."

He picked it up and sniffed it. "What's that stuff all over it?"

"It's what it's cooked in, grease. Just shut up and eat it, okay." Kagome was quickly turning beat red at the looks the other members of the table were giving them.

Inu Yasha stuck the meat in his mouth, immediately a grimace formed. He chocked the meat down, rather than spitting it back up, which was his first instinct. He began putting the bacon on the Kagome's plate. She scowled at him. "You eat it, if you like it so much." He turned back to his plate, recognizing the remaining items there, he began to ravage the plate in his usual manner.

Kagome sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. Father chuckled slightly and Vincent blinked in bewilderment. His attention though was quickly drawn away from the young man as a vision entered the chamber. Catherine smiled and said hello to everyone that stopped to greet her as she entered. The tunnel dwellers loved Catherine, she was important to Vincent and thus important to them. She was also a very intricate member of their hidden society now and a beloved helper. Slowly she made her way towards their table being stopped every few feet, by another familiar and friendly face. Finally she made her way to them. Vincent stood to greet her and offered her his hand. She smiled warmly and took it, as helped her into her chair.

Kagome felt a slight tinge of envy at this act. 'How come Inu Yasha, never acts like that?' She glanced at her companion. She wanted to laugh. He was so cute devouring his eggs, biscuits and potatoes. She sighed inwardly. 'It's just not his personality.' It was a moment before she realized that Catherine had spoken to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked, if you were feeling better."

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate your hospitality. You've been very kind, but we need to be getting back soon."

Father scrunched up his brow. "You said last night that you weren't sure how you got here. Has that changed?"

"Well, we sort of know how we got here." She confessed. What was it about these people that made her want to be honest with them?

Inu Yasha grunted and glared her. "Kagome…"

"Well, it's not as though they can follow us. Have you ever known the well to work for anyone beside us?"

"Yeah, but this one's obviously different. It let him through, didn't it?" He waved a clawed finger in Vincent direction.

All eyes stared at the hanyou as if he'd suddenly grown an extra head. Kagome slapped her forehead. "That doesn't mean he comes from Feudal Japan."

He huffed. "You said yourself last night there weren't any demons in A-me-ri-ka. And he's definitely got demon blood in him, even if he does have human in him too."

"That's not what I said, Inu Yasha. I said, I've never heard of demons in America, but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean by Feudal Japan? And why do you keep calling Vincent a demon?" Catherine was the first to voice her confusion, but she wasn't the only one confused. "And what was that about a well?"

Inu Yasha growled fiercely. "Look wench, what do you have against demons? I'm a demon and you don't see me upset about it."

"But demons are evil." It was almost a question. But the concept of demons in America was based more in the Christian faith which made all demons bad demons.

Inu Yasha huffed and turned his whole body away from Catherine, crossing his arms in front of him. Kagome put a comforting hand on his arm, but she spoke to Catherine. "Not all demons are bad demons. Some demons are good, and kind, and have very big hearts." Her gaze fell back on Inu Yasha, giving him a loving smile. He gave her a warm, thankful half-smile of his own that only she could see.

Catherine blushed slightly. "Oh, I see."

"And you believe I am a demon?" Vincent raised an eyebrow slightly in curiosity.

"A half-demon actually," Kagome confessed. "You don't emanate the aura of a full demon."

"And you believe I come from Feudal Japan?" His eyebrow rose even further.

"We're not sure. You see to our knowledge, only Inu Yasha and I have been able to pass through time."

Father's head snapped up from his plate, which he had suddenly found interesting during Catherine's outburst. "What do you mean pass through time?"

"Well, you see there's this old well that can carry me from present day 1999 Tokyo to 500 years in the past. Only Inu Yasha and I can pass through it and it's only sealed on me once, to my memory." Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha, whose ears were suddenly flattened to his skull. He remembered the incident not long after meeting Miroku, when he'd sent her home and stole the jewel from her. Kagome had mentioned that she was unable to pass through the well until Shippo had fallen in with the jewel. Now it made him feel guilty for ever sending her away like that. In fact he hated her to even go home now. Being away from her for even a small amount of time caused him pain and made him worry out of his mind.

"1999?" Four pairs of eyes stared at Kagome in shock.

She blinked at them in confusion. "What?"

"My dear, this is 1989, you're from 10 years in the future." Father explained, barely grasping the situation himself.

Inu Yasha scoffed. "Feh. Big deal, she's from 500 years in my future."

Kagome blinked at Father for a second and then burst into laughter. "I'd love to see my mom's expression, if I showed up at her doorstep right now. She'd probably faint."

Inu Yasha thought about that for a moment, finding the thought slightly appealing. "Hey, Kagome, what did you look like when you were seven?"

Kagome turned scarlet to her hair line and nearly fell off her chair. When she regained her composure slightly, she slapped him on the arm. "Hey, that's not funny!" He smirked at her, showing her the attack hadn't affected him in the least. She growled at him and crossed her arms. "I was just a kid, you pervert."

Catherine came to the hanyou's rescue. "So, exactly how did you two get here, if neither of you is from this time?"

Kagome was eager to change the subject as well. "Well, we got here by accident, or rather I did. I fell off this cliff while Inu Yasha was fighting this demon with a jewel shard, but when I landed I was here. And that strange Mouse boy found me."

Vincent nodded, though most of it sounded rather far fetched. "And you followed her, did you?"

"Yeah, of course I did." Inu Yasha blushed slightly at the memory that Shippo had been the one to point out that Kagome had disappeared like in the well.

"This is very fascinating. I would truly like to see it for myself. Where is it that you two came through to this time? Is it a well?" Father had finished his meal and placed his plate on Marry's and then stacked them on Vincent's empty one. Vincent didn't seem to mind this action, which was somewhat of a ritual between the three.

Inu Yasha stiffened. He wasn't sure if showing these people know where they'd come through was a good idea or not. In truth he was going to have to track their scent back the way they came, if he could under the damp conditions of the tunnels. And part of him still believed Vincent could somehow pass through the doorway. Kagome spoke up at his side though. "Really, I'm not too sure. I got kind of turned around. I just followed Mouse." She glanced at Inu Yasha, hoping that he could lead them back to the spot, but he had an unsure expression on his face.

"Well, I'm sure Mouse knows where he found you. He could probably lead you back there." Vincent suggested.

"Feh, fine. Where's this Mouse person so we can get going?"

That made the others at the table look around the chamber. Most of the tunnel dwellers had finished their meals and had left to begin their days work or chores. Father spotted a slim girl with brown hair across the room, who was just about to leave. "Jamie!" The girl looked up at his voice. "Please, come here, Jamie."

She immediately obeyed and came to stand beside Catherine. She gave Inu Yasha a quizzical look but only for a second. Then her attention was focused on Father. "Yes, Father?"

"Jamie, have you seen Mouse this morning?"

Jamie frowned and shook her head in disgust. "No, what has he done now?"

Father chuckled slightly. Jamie was the only one who could ever keep track of Mouse or make him behave himself. "Nothing, my dear. It's just our guest would like to return to where they come from. Do you think you could find him and bring him to my library? That's where we'll be."

Jamie grew a thoughtful expression. "I think he mentioned something about go down to the Nameless River to search for 'stuff'." She smiled at the last part, remembering all the junk he called 'stuff' that he had piled in his chamber that nearly made them declare the place a disaster area or at least a junk yard. "I'll go find him for you, Father."

"Thank you, Jamie." Father said as the girl nodded and trotted off in the direction of the river. The others followed Father to his library.

-----

A/N - My deepest and most sincere apologies for such a long time between updates. I've had one hell of a month so far, with family visits and shift changes and breaking up with my boyfriend. Phew, I'm surprised I've survived so far. I hope this month turns around soon or I'll just crumble into a ball and stick my head in the ground and hope I turn into dust!


	4. Education and Time Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – A big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys just inspire me! Big hugs!

Chapter 4 – Education and Time Out

Vincent led the way to Father's library with Catherine at his side. She remained silent, merely pondering the events of the past day. Father walked behind the couple and his thoughts were on Catherine. He wondered how she was doing. She seemed healthy on the outside, but he still wondered about the child within her. Inu Yasha and Kagome walked behind the group, holding hands. Both were very ready to go home. Inu Yasha missed the open air and the feel of grass beneath his feet. The tunnels were stifling to him. Kagome was not bothered by the tunnels themselves, but by the continual cold draft that seemed to come from everywhere. She could also sense Inu Yasha's tension and she needed to feel him relaxed. A stressed hanyou was the last thing she needed. Also, the feeling that something had already happened, still haunted her.

Vincent was as usual not concerned about himself, but with his companions. Catherine seemed confused, but there was not an uncomfortable sensation between them as there had been yesterday. Father seemed to be concerned, which in itself was not unusual. He could also feel the growing unrest in the young man. The feeling was curiously familiar, as if it were instinct or something more feral. The girl, though, surprised him most of all. She seemed very uneasy and even anxious.

They entered the dim light of Father's library at last. Vincent, Catherine, and Father descended the few metal steps to the lower level, while Kagome and Inu Yasha gazed around the chamber.

"Wow, you could fill a whole library with all these books." Kagome turned to a pile near the entrance and began to read the titles.

"Feh." Inu Yasha scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Kagome seems real impressed with all these books. Truth is, I've never seen so many in my life. Only wimps read all the time, though. I haven't got time for that sort of thing with all the demon and shard hunting.'

Father sat behind his desk and gestured for the others to take a seat. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'm sure Jamie will let us know when she has found Mouse."

Inu Yasha's ears twitched at the sound of tapping on pipes. "What's that noise? It kept me up half the night."

Father gave a half smile. "That's Jamie actually." He paused for a moment to hear the rest of the message. "She says she and Mouse are on their way back."

Kagome listened more intently. "Is it like Morris Code or something?"

"Very good, Kagome. It is indeed an alteration of Morris Code. It is our own form of short hand."

'What the heck is mor-ass code?' Inu Yasha grunted and found a place to flop in a large chair. Kagome, meanwhile, continued to snoop around the chamber, gazing at Father's collection of books and other artifacts scavenged from the world above.

Vincent stood behind Catherine's chair. "I am very intrigued by this time traveling. What has become of the world in the next ten years? And how is that you are able to travel through time in the first place? I have read many books on such things, but never expected such a thing to happen."

Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha, abandoning her exploration to sit on the arm of his chair. "Well, there have been a few more wars in the Middle East and quite a few jumps in technology, but overall things aren't so different." Kagome frowned. "As for the time traveling, there isn't much I can tell you about that except that the Sacred Jewel allows me to pass through and," she gave Inu Yasha a quick half smile, "because of Inu Yasha's prayer beads he is able to go wherever I go. We're connected you could say."

Catherine and Vincent exchanged a pained expression. He placed a large furred hand on her shoulder. "We were once connected as well…"

Catherine sighed and squeezed the hand that rested on her. "Our bond will return, Vincent. We just need to give it time. You've been so ill." She frowned and looked away, unable to meet the pain in his azure eyes.

Kagome could feel the sadness in the couple. She felt pity for them, even though she did not fully understand this "bond'. Beside her Inu Yasha stiffened slightly. "Don't tell me that wench put a subduing spell on you too."

"Subduing spell?" Vincent raised his eyes with curiosity now.

Inu Yasha grunted. "Obviously not."

Catherine frowned but decided to explain rather than step in that mess. "Vincent was once able to feel what I feel." She raised her gaze to meet his, a look of pure love in them. "He knew when I was in danger from across the city, from across the continent." She smiled warmly. "He knew when I was happy and when I was sad."

"And when you had nightmares or were in pain. Catherine," he knelt beside her chair, his attention now focused only on her, "I miss knowing what it is you feel. I don't know if this new contentment and peace is worth the exchange."

Catherine took his hand in hers. There was no lie in her eyes as she spoke, only confidence. "It will return. I can feel it."

Father interrupted the moment, ever so tactfully. "I'm not so sure, Catherine. The bond you shared was special and unique, but perhaps it has lived out is usefulness."

Kagome furrowed her brow at the old man. "How can you say something like that? Can't you see they love each other? Isn't that bond enough?"

"You are an outsider. You have no idea what they have gone through, I do. It was a gift, but it is gone and they will have to learn to deal with it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." All eyes turned to Inu Yasha with curiosity. "Myoga told me once that when some demons choose their mates that they become linked to them, always knowing where their mate is and if they're in danger. You two are mates, right? And you are carrying his cub?"

Slowly Catherine nodded. "Yes."

"What does that have to with them loosing the bond and being able to get it back?" Father was still very skeptical.

"Well, old Myoga also told me that while the female is baring children, that the link is broken, something about the male not being able to handle the birthing. I wasn't really listening to most of it. But it makes sense if he was right that as soon as the cub is born your 'bond' will return."

Kagome blinked at Inu Yasha in astonishment. 'You mean, he actually learned something useful from Myoga? Who would have guessed?' She chuckled lightly, gaining a glare from her companion.

"What's so funny?"

She giggled again. "Myoga actually came in handy for once." Inu Yasha merely smirked at her.

Across from them Vincent was truly pondering this new information. It certainly made sense. Childbirth was very painful and difficult. Even during the times of pregnancy there would be pain and discomfort. Yes, this information made complete sense.

Father too, was having a difficult time coming up with an argument against this. From a medical point of view, he understood that Catherine's body would be going through numerous changes and uncountable mood swings. 'It's probably the best if he doesn't have go through that with her.'

Catherine smiled and wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck in excitement. He blushed slightly from his kneeling position beside her chair. "Oh, Vincent! Isn't this wonderful! After our child is born, we'll have our bond back!" She sighed and buried her face in his unruly mane. Vincent blushed even deeper. Catherine's voice was soft near his ear. "I'm so happy."

Vincent couldn't resist her now. She was so close, so warm and soft, smelling lightly of her favorite perfume. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly. "I'm glad too."

A moment later Mouse bounded into the room with Jamie chasing behind him all the way. "Jamie said Father wanted to see Mouse. Mouse here." The scruffy young man grinned from ear to ear in anticipation.

"Aw, yes, Mouse do you remember where you found this young lady yesterday?" Father gestured to Kagome.

Mouse glanced over at Kagome as if seeing her for the first time. "Pretty girl, yes, Mouse remembers. Mouse was looking for stuff near Maze and girl started talking. Mouse thought voice was in his head. But then she talked again and Mouse found her on ledge." He shook a finger at Kagome. "Very dangerous, should not stand on ledges, could get hurt."

Though the gesture was not truly threatening, Inu Yasha put an arm around Kagome's waist protectively, a small growl escaping him. Father gave the young hanyou a quick glance but returned his attention to Mouse. "Do you think you could lead us there? Our guest would like to leave."

"Leave? How can you leave from there? No way Above from there, just Below." Mouse scratched his head in confusion.

"Don't worry about that, just show us." Inu Yasha growled.

Mouse shrugged. "Okay good, okay fine. Follow Mouse." The others hurried to catch up with Mouse as he began to bound up the steps. Inu Yasha was more careful this time to watch exactly where they were going. He counted the turns and tried to keep his bearings. They crossed the Chamber of Winds again and made their way toward the Maze. At last they came to cliff that over looked a deep cavern. "Mouse found girl here."

"Is this the right place, Inu Yasha?"

The others watched in fascination as he released Kagome's hand to get down on all fours to sniff the ground. Kagome's scent still lingered here. "Yeah, this is it." He glanced over the edge of the cliff to see a broad ledge below. Standing back up, he glanced at Kagome. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. The feeling of uneasy still hadn't left her. Something had already happened. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She quickly removed the borrowed clothes, shivering a bit in the cold, and handed them to Catherine. "Thank you so much for everything."

Catherine gave her a soft smile and then embraced her. "We should be thanking you. You've both done so much for us." She released the girl and Kagome bowed slightly and said farewell to everyone, even Mouse.

Inu Yasha grunted. "Nice to meet you, Vincent. And you too gramps."

"That's Father." Father corrected.

"Whatever." Inu Yasha gave him a fanged grin. "Ready, Kagome?" She nodded and he picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest for both warmth and pleasure. Then with a last glance over his shoulder, they jumped over the cliff edge.

Inu Yasha landed just a skillfully and as soft as ever. Kagome gasped. "Inu Yasha?" She looked around. "What happened?" The pair looked up to see not three familiar faces, but five semi-familiar forms watching them.

-----

A/N – I know this chapter is not as long as my other ones are, but don't worry I'll be updating the next chapter before the weekend is over. I got Friday off and didn't even have to ask for it. Yay! So, be watching. :)


	5. The Waiting Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – Sorry 'bout the wait. Me and the computer had a fight, it won TEMPORARILY. But I won in the end, just like Rocky. Hehe. You guys are in for a treat. So with out further a due, here's the next chapter

Chapter 5 – The Waiting Game

Sango looked over the cliff edge again. Still nothing. "Miroku, what do you suppose happened to them?"

"I don't know, but at least where ever they are they're together. Inu Yasha will ensure that Kagome is safe. We'll just have to wait for them."

Sango looked worriedly at the still sleeping kitsune. "What if they don't come back?"

Miroku flinched then sighed. There was no denying that, that thought had crossed his mind as well. He pulled the bear youkai's shard from his robes and gazed at it. "I suppose we will have to continue the search for the shards without them. We won't be able to complete the jewel, but at least it will be safe."

Sango sighed as well. She didn't like the idea of leaving the others, but Miroku had a point. They had to keep the jewel shards safe from demons who craved its power. "You're right, of course. How long should we wait?"

"Three days. That's how long Kagome is usually gone to her time, so we should give them at least that long. If they are able to return, they will do it by that point surely."

Sango nodded. Her heart ached for Kagome and Inu Yasha. 'What if they're in trouble? What if they can't come back? What if they're…?' She stopped the thought before it could cause her more pain and send her imagination running off. She turned her gaze back to the little fox. Shippo had been very worried for Kagome. She was his sergeant mother, and Inu Yasha had become like his father, even though the half demon would never admit such a thing out loud. Shippo had already lost his real parents and now he was going to loose his foster parents as well. 'I'll take care of him for you, Kagome. I promise.'

-----

Inu Yasha looked around in puzzlement, then annoyance, then anger. "What the hell is going on? Why the hell are we still here?"

"Inu Yasha…What's going on?" Kagome clutched tighter to him and shivered a bit. He could smell the rising fear in her and tried to calm himself for her sake.

His grip on her tightened, as he fought for calm. "I don't know, Kagome. But we'll figure it out." She shivered again. 'I'd better either get her out of here or get her clothed again.' "We'll just have to try again." He pushed off the ledge and landed above.

Father had a skeptical look, but Vincent looked concerned. "Has something happened?"

"The damn thing didn't work. We're going to try again." Without another word he turned again to the cliff. Kagome gave the others a slight wave over his shoulder as they disappeared again. Inu Yasha's curse was proof enough that they hadn't gone anywhere this time either. A moment later they reappeared at the cliff's edge. Inu Yasha set Kagome on her feet and scowled down into the darkness as if he could force the portal open with his glare. "What in the seven hells is going on, anyway?" He glanced at Kagome and asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Kagome, you still have the jewel shards, right?" She nodded. He knelt beside the ledge, truly perplexed. "Then, I don't get it. Why would it just close like that?"

Kagome shivered, her face dropping in fear and confusion. 'I knew we should have left last night.' Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, tears sprang to her eyes. "Inu Yasha, what if we can't get back? What if we're stuck here? What about Mom, Sota, and Gramps? What about Sango and Miroku?" Her face suddenly dropped even more. "What about Shippo? I can't abandon him."

Inu Yasha took her in his arms, embracing her warmly. "Calm down. We're not going to be stuck here. I'll get us home. I promise." His voice lowered and he whispered in her ear as she wept into his haori. "Now, please stop crying. You know I can't stand to see you cry." She nodded against him and swiped away her tears. She trembled slightly with grief and cold. He hugged her tighter and stroked her hair.

Catherine cleared her throat to remind them they were not alone. "So, why didn't it let you through?"

Inu Yasha growled slightly as he glanced back over at the hated cliff. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Kagome has the shards. We should be able to pass through."

Vincent gave this a bit of thought. "Perhaps the entrance has some restrictions, such as time."

"Huh?" Inu Yasha mulled that over for a moment. "I don't think so. The well never had such restrictions. We can pass through whenever we want to."

"Perhaps this one is different." Vincent pointed out.

Kagome lifted her head slowly. 'That feeling I got last night. Maybe it had something to do with this. I had the sudden urge to leave, and now the portal is closed.' "Inu Yasha, last night, I had the strangest feeling that we should leave, but I was too tired to argue. Now look what happened. This is all, my fault." Tears welled again in her eyes.

He sighed. "No, it's not. If it's anyone's it's mine. I should have listened to you."

Father waved his hand in the air. "Enough of that. What is done is done. The thing that must be done now is find a solution."

Vincent took a half step forward. "Kagome, you said you felt this last night?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, before I went to sleep."

"And the portal was open then, yes?" The couple nodded. "Perhaps, it is dependent upon the night. And it will open again once the sun has set."

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look. Finally, he nodded. "Maybe, you're right. We'll try again tonight."

"Here." Catherine approached and handed Kagome back her clothes. "You'd better put these back on, or your cold will come back."

Kagome nodded and looked around for a place to put the clothes back on. Taking them off had been easy, but putting them back on would be a little more difficult with an audience. Sensing her dilemma, Inu Yasha took her a few steps away from the others and turned his back on her, shielding the others view of her. She silently thanked him as she placed a hand on his back to steady herself while she put the thick jogging pants back on. The rest was simpler and a whole lot easier, for the dress and sweater went on top of her clothes, not under them.

A moment later she stepped around to his side. "What do we do now?"

"Well, you are more than welcome here. And perhaps you could use some more rest, young lady." Father again measured her up with a critical gaze, assessing her as tired but not sick.

Inu Yasha gave her a quick worried glance. He didn't detect the scent of illness on her like he had last night. She still seemed tired, but other than that she seemed healthy enough. 'There's no reason to take chances though. If we have the time, might as well let her rest.' "That sounds fine."

Kagome flinched. 'Did he just agree to sit around and do nothing? I am kind of tired, though.'

Inu Yasha caught her stare. "What?"

She chuckled slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just never heard you agree so fast to sitting around and doing nothing before."

He huffed and crossed his arms. "You, mortals are so weak. You've been sick. And besides, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

Catherine gawked at him. 'That boy is so rude. How can she stand him? Vincent would never talk to me that way.' To Catherine's complete astonishment the girl smiled and blushed slightly behind him.

"Then let us return." Vincent placed a hand on the square of Catherine's back and guided her back toward the main hub of the tunnels. Mouse bounced after them with the lantern, making the light jiggle and dance on the tunnel wall. Father followed the group a little slower, his cane tapping on rock floor.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Don't worry." He put his arm around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her brow. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

-----

After a bit of coxing, Inu Yasha finally got Kagome to lie down and sleep for a while. He sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the head board, not really asleep but not really awake. Kagome's head rested on his thigh. His right arm draped over her shoulders. He had finally forced out the terrible thoughts of them being stranded in this strange place, which had kept invading his mind over the past few hours, by allowing her soft scent to overcome him and relax every nerve in his body. Being with Kagome had always been like a drug to him, drawing every emotion to the surface whether it be fear, jealousy, love, anger, joy, desperation, need, or courage. Yes, that is what she had become – a drug. She was intoxicating and exhilarating. Somehow she had gone from being something forced on him, to someone he liked being with, to someone he desired to be with, and now someone he needed to be with. She was his life's breath, without her he would rather cease to exist.

Whenever she wasn't with him, he felt so hollow and empty inside. This was the reason he had always fought her when she wanted to go home. These days, though, he didn't fight her, but insisted that he go with her. Kagome, of course, would assure him that she was perfectly safe on her side of the well. But he would insist and she would give in. It wasn't always for her that he went, though her safety was always in the forefront of his mind. He often went for his own selfish need. He needed his drug – his Kagome.

Kagome shifted slightly and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to see her gazing up at him. "You should be resting, while you can." He scolded gently.

She sighed. "You're not. Besides, I'm not really all that sleepy anymore."

"I was too resting."

Kagome ignored his comment and crawled up to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do, now? I'm tired of resting."

"You were pretty sick last night. I think you should rest even if you don't feel like it. Anyways, what else is there to do?"

"I'm feeling a whole lot better now. Whatever that Father guy gave me, sure killed the bug."

Inu Yasha didn't understand that last part, but he caught her gist. "So, that doesn't mean you're completely well yet."

Kagome played with one of his forelocks, twirling it in her fingers and batting her eyelashes. She gave him that look that always made him do whatever she asked. "Oh, come on, Inu Yasha. There has to be something we can do." She pouted, poking out her bottom lip a little. "Please, I'm bored."

He flinched. "How can you be bored with me here?"

A mischievous glint sparkled in her eye. "Oh, are you going to entertain me then?" The glint grew into a glow.

He smirked, an equally mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, I'll entertain you all right."

Kagome began to back away, preparing for the pounce. His smirk grew. She took that as her cue to try and make a run for it – half-heartedly as it was. She, of course, was not fast enough to escape – purposely – and he pinned her to the foot of the bed. Straddling her waist, he grinned down at her. "Now, wench." Kagome's eyes grew wide, knowing what would happen next. "Begins your torture." In a lightening flash, he released her hands and began to tickle her stomach and sides. Kagome howled with laughter and Inu Yasha's grin grew wider. She squirmed and tried desperately to brush his hands away. But her efforts were futile. As soon as one hand was brushed away the other found a new ticklish spot. And there was no way she could ever force his solid body off of her small one, she had learned that long ago during previous 'torture'.

But instead of resigning herself to the fate of laughing to death, Kagome chose to attack. There was only one place on her hanyou's body that was ticklish. But how to get to it in her present state was the question. She'd have to lure him in. Kagome gulped for air between fits of laughter. "I…hehehe…I…hehehe…give….hehehe."

Inu Yasha paused momentarily and raised an eyebrow at her. "You give, already? My Kagome has never given in that fast before. Are you sure you're feeling better?" His other eyebrow rose. 'She's up to something.'

Kagome was still gulping air, coughing every once in a while on the icy air. "Of course I am. I'd just rather cut to the end." She smiled broadly, that twinkle in her eye again.

"Oh, really?" His own eyes twinkled as he leaned over her preparing to take his victory prize, a kiss.

That's when she made her move. She threw her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. Her right hand skillfully found the right spot on his lower back and began to run her nails over it. At first he went rigid, not sure what she was doing. Then it struck him, just as her nails began to caress that one spot that drove him mad. He tried to pull away, but Kagome held him fast. "Oh, no you don't. I'm going to win this time."

He tried desperately to contain the laughter that was bubbling up inside him, while he struggled to get away. The fight with the laughter didn't last long. "Please….hehehe…let….hehehe…go…hehehe…Ka…go…me!" He tried once more to pull away, but the little miko had a good hold on him. She even had her legs wrapped around his so he couldn't move. And every time he did move, she went with him.

"Say it."

"No…hehehe…way."

"Come on. I got a good hold and I'm not letting go."

"N…hehehe..n-no…hehehe."

"Okay, you asked for it." She moved her other hand in a position just below the first. Inu Yasha's eyes began to water and he began to try to pull her hands away. But he couldn't get a hold of them in his position, or at least not well. "Just say it."

He couldn't take it anymore. "All right! I give!"

Kagome immediately relinquished her attack. He collapsed on top of her, panting. "You tricked me." He rose up just enough to show her his pouting puppy dog face.

She giggled. "Alls fair in love and war."

He smirked. "So, which was this?"

"A little of both." She smiled. "And to the victor go the spoils." With that she pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. He melted under her touch, the feel of her hot silky lips, the way she pressed one hand to the back of his neck and the other rubbed an ear, the way her tongue fondled his. She was indeed intoxicating.

At last they broke apart and Inu Yasha sank to the bed beside her. "I don't think I mind loosing so much, when you're the victor." He nuzzled her neck, placing a few kisses there, and draped an arm over her midsection. She stroked the arm with tenderness. "I love you, Kagome."

She turned her head toward him and brushed some of his bangs from his brow, where she placed a soft loving kiss. "And I love you, Inu Yasha."

-----

Meanwhile, Vincent and Catherine sat in his chamber, reading to one another. Vincent was trying very hard to concentrate on what Catherine was reading but his mind was still filled with worry.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" Catherine placed the book mark in between the yellowed pages and closed the book. Even without his empathic powers she could sense he was distracted.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Catherine. Please continue."

She shook her head. "There's something troubling you, Vincent. Please tell me."

He sighed once more and stood to pace the small chamber a bit. "Catherine…" How was he supposed to say this? She was carrying his child and it scared him. Not that he didn't want children and with Catherine, of course. But it all felt as though it were a dream, just teasing him. Things couldn't get much better, so that meant things were probably about to get a whole lot worse very soon. 'Oh, God, what if something were to happen to Catherine because of our child? What if she ended up like Devin's mother, dying in childbirth? I could never live with that. No that would be a fate worse than death.'

"Vincent?" Catherine had watched him pace the chamber at least six times already.

"Catherine, have you gone back to the doctor since…"

"Since I found out? No, I wanted to talk to you first, and Father."

"Catherine, you must see a doctor. I don't want anything to happen to you, because of me, because of a mistake I made." He looked away shamefully.

Catherine moved to stand beside him, a hand on his arm. "Vincent, this isn't a mistake. Our child is not a mistake. Never think that. And this isn't your fault either. If it's anyone's, it's mine. I'm an adult, you know. I know right from wrong, most of the time. I know it doesn't seem like it to you right now, but this is right." She stepped in front of him, so he would have to look her in the eye. "I love you, Vincent. And I will love our child."

He met her gaze, but his still held a tinge of worry and doubt. "Will you see a doctor?" He ran his hands gently from her shoulders to her hands.

"Yes, I'll even let Father poke around on me. He's been itching to ever since he found out."

Vincent graced her with a rare half-smile. "Maybe you should go see Dr. Alcott instead."

That made Catherine smile. "Father would never forgive me, if I denied him the chance to exam me. But I'll go see Dr. Alcott later this week, Above. Okay?" Vincent let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. "And I've decided once I'm far enough along that I start to show even in baggy clothes, I'm quitting the DA's office and coming to stay down here with you." She paused, a slightly worried look on her beautiful face. "If you still want me to stay, that is." He nodded.

Suddenly the sound of laughter echoed through the tunnels. It was faint to Catherine, but Vincent could even tell who it was. "Our guests are awake." Catherine suddenly frowned and Vincent picked up on the wave of annoyance in her. "What's wrong? Do you not like the young couple?"

Catherine suddenly snapped out of her musing to respond. "Oh, no, it's not that. Well, I guess kind of. It's that boy. He's so rude to that poor girl. You'd think she'd realize it."

Vincent chuckled lightly. "I think she knows, but I have a feeling she used to it. And perhaps has even grown accustomed to it. I think the young man is far more himself when they are alone."

"You think he's putting on an act? It's just some sort of macho exterior?"

"I think only the girl, Kagome, could tell you that for certain."

Catherine frowned again. "She seems like such a sensible girl. Why would she put up with him?"

Vincent's eyes glazed over. Even from his own chamber he could feel the love from the guest chamber some fifty yards away. "Because she loves him."

Catherine nodded. "I think I understand now." 'She has chosen to see past the exterior and past the flaws to what lies beneath, just as I have. Vincent does not have the same flaws, but he has limitations that I have come to accept and cherish.' She smiled. "Let's go invite them on a tour of the tunnels. We could show them the abyss, and the pipe chamber, and the music chamber."

Vincent nodded, but hesitated. "Let's give them a moment. I suspect that it would be awkward if we appeared now."

------

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her tousled hair. "Do you want me to brush yours, Inu Yasha?"

He snorted. "My hairs fine." He ran his fingers through his silver locks. Kagome's response earlier had sent him craving her lips again and they had gotten a little carried away. His hair was now a worse mess than usual.

"Are you sure?" Kagome smiled and patted the place beside her.

He'd already straightened most of it out. 'What the heck, if it makes her happy.' He forced a slight frown and moved to sit beside her. As she began to brush his hair, he suddenly realized he liked the feel of Kagome brushing his hair. Perhaps it was the pack mentality of both the dog and human sides of him, but he found the grooming soothing. Her hands and the brush made their way slowly through his hair, careful not to pull too hard on the knots. When she was done, which was all too soon for him, he ran his fingers through his locks again.

"Wow, that thing really does work." He'd never felt his hair feel so soft and silky.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Inu Yasha's nose twitched as he caught wind of someone nearby. He scowled slightly. "That feline's back."

Kagome frowned at him. "His name is Vincent and you should be a little more polite to him. We are his guests.

Inu Yasha hmphed and crossed his arms. "He's a wuss. Probably all that book reading."

Kagome's frown deepened. "He's not a wuss just because he's educated. I'd say he's probably pretty strong, since he's hanyou too."

Inu Yasha was about to respond, but Vincent's gravely voice cut him off. "Inu Yasha? Kagome?"

"You can come in." Kagome called before Inu Yasha had the chance to speak.

Vincent and Catherine stepped through the entrance. Kagome got up and bowed, forgetting such formality was rarely used in America. Inu Yasha snorted. "What do you want?"

Catherine opened her mouth to speak and then shut it quickly when Vincent took her hand. Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Inu Yasha, what did I just ask you to do?"

"You didn't ask me to do anything, you told me." She turned on him and flicked his prayer beads in silent warning. It had been a very long time since Kagome had 'sat' him, but he knew that face all too well. She would do it now, if he pushed her. He looked away from her. "Feh, fine. Sorry. There you happy?"

Kagome sighed and turned back to their visitors, muttering a soft, "Good enough." She turned her attention to Vincent. "Please, excuse him. We are both very grateful for your hospitality."

Catherine's annoyance faded as she looked on the young woman with raven hair and smiling face. "We were wondering if you'd like a tour of the tunnels. There are some very interesting places down here."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. She thought the idea was great, but if he didn't go, she probably wouldn't either. "What do you say, Inu Yasha?" He frowned but didn't immediately respond. "Please, Inu Yasha. It'll pass the day quicker."

He groaned as he got to his feet. "All right, but I don't see what on earth could be so interesting in this damp whole in the ground."

"There are many things. Come, we will show you." Vincent gave Catherine's hand a slight tug so she would follow him. Kagome and Inu Yasha followed after them. Their first stop was the pipe chamber, where Inu Yasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears and complained of the noise. Vincent introduced them to Pascal and told them how the pipes worked as communication systems between various parts of the tunnels. Inu Yasha was very grateful when they finally left the noisy chamber for the music chamber.

There Kagome smiled as soft sounds of a symphony played Bach far above them. Inu Yasha merely stared at the ceiling of the chamber in awe. He'd never heard music like that before. It was soft and soothing and put images of a spring day in his mind. It wasn't harsh like that stuff kids played in their cars back in Kagome's time. And it didn't sound like anything he'd ever heard play in his time. He resolved that he liked it. The two couples waited for some time there, before moving on to explore other places.

Vincent led them to the Abyss. Catherine hung close to him as they stepped near the edge so their guests could look into its depths. Kagome clung to Inu Yasha's arm and peered over the edge. Part of her was really beginning to hate heights. "Wow, it looks like it could go all the way to the center of the earth."

"I doubt that it goes that deep, but I'm sure it goes a few miles. Or at least that is what we have come to believe." Vincent looked over the edge as well, recall throwing stones into it as a child.

Inu Yasha seemed very uneasy. His ears kept twitching and he was beginning to look around suspiciously. "I don't like this place. I can hear people talking. Is this some sort of trick?" He began to snarl, pulling Kagome even closer to him, as he checked his surroundings once again.

"Trick? No, there is no trick. This place is indeed strange. You can hear the voices of people far above, in their own world, speaking. It is strange but it is not uncommon. Anyone who has spent any time here can say they too have heard the voices."

Kagome tried to listen over Inu Yasha's growling in her ear. After a moment of tuning out the hanyou, she was able to pick up words and voices. Her eyes widened. "I can hear them, too." She looked over at Vincent. "I bet you can hear them better though, just like Inu Yasha."

"Yes, indeed my hearing is better than the average person's." Vincent admitted and looked away bashfully. "I never understood my differences, until this morning."

Inu Yasha scowled. "How could you not know you were a demon? Can't you tell you've got demon blood in you?"

"Father found Vincent when he was a baby and brought him here. He raised Vincent like his own son. No one knew exactly what he was or how he came to be what he is, until this morning." Catherine turned her gaze to the man she loved. "But that never mattered to Father or to me."

Vincent gave her a warm half-smile. "Thank you, Catherine."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Doesn't sound like it was all roses for you either. At least you didn't have demons chasing you every night until you were old enough to fight them off. In my time that sissy talk would get you killed. Hmph. Looks like my time turned me into a warrior, while yours turned you into a wuss."

Kagome took a step back, a stern look on her face, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "You sure do judge people fast. You'd think someone with dog ears would have a little more humility and sense than to jump to conclusions." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"Humility? Feh, as if. I'm the son of the Great Demon of the Western Lands. I don't need humility. I'm strong and that's enough to make it in my world. The strong survive."

Vincent's voice had a touch of sadness and pity in it. "Is that all your life amounts to? Survival?"

Inu Yasha was taken aback by the emotion in the man's voice. It was rare to hear such emotion in another male, let alone a demon. 'He sounds like he pities me. I don't need his pity!' "Survival is what I know! In my time that is the most important thing, to survive. To keep yourself and those you love alive. That is what everything boils down to."

"What of happiness? What of learning who you are, and your potential?"

Inu Yasha scowled. "Damn it, you sound like Sesshomaru! I know who I am and what I'm capable of. And happiness…" He blushed fervently and glanced coyly at Kagome. "You find that whenever you're with the person you love, no matter where or when it is." Kagome grew dewy eyed and smiled up at him with longing.

Vincent took a deep breath. "It seems we are two separate people from two separate worlds but with some of the same traits." He looked over at Catherine. "We are happiest when the ones we love are near."

Catherine smiled, realizing Vincent was correct. 'And you both would risk your lives for the people you love the most.' She took his hand in hers. "Let's go get some lunch."

----

A/N – LOL, I got the idea for Inu Yasha's ticklish spot from my dog. She loves for people to scratch her right near the base of her tail. She wiggles like a crazy thing and makes the funniest faces. You just know she's laughing and grinning the whole time. LOL The funniest thing is, I've known some humans that go crazy when you scratch them in about the same spot.


	6. Moons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – Hi, all you great reviews. Here's my next update. Sorry for the wait, but I was working on "In the Rain", and having sever writer's block. Well, I chunked this one out in about three hours. Hope you like it.

Chapter 6- Moons

After lunch the two couples went back to Father's library where Vincent attempted, very unsuccessfully, to enrich the half-dog demon. "Feh, poetry. I don't have time for poetry. I don't need books to survive. They don't make you stronger, so I don't need them. All I need is Tetsusaiga." Inu Yasha fingered the hilt of his father's sword.

Vincent sighed inwardly, giving up at last. He had been trying for nearly fifteen minutes to explain the importance of books and the knowledge they can give a person. But it had been fifteen minutes of wasting his breath. The dog eared teenager just glared back at him with the same bored expression. He decided it was time to change the subject. "So, you do a lot of battle with this sword?"

Inu Yasha's eyes finally came back to life. "Yeah, it was forged from my father's fang. With Tetsusaiga I can slay a hundred demons with a single blow. It's helped us defeat a lot of demons and collect a lot of jewel shards."

Vincent tilted his head slightly. "You and Kagome have mentioned that before. What is this jewel you speak of?"

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed. "The Jewel of Four Souls belongs to me and Kagome. No one else can have it." Inu Yasha suddenly realized what he'd just said. 'When did it become me and Kagome?' He glanced briefly across the room at the pair of women chattering away and knew the truth. 'When I finally realized I loved her, that's when.'

Vincent had sensed his distress at the mentioning of the jewel. "I have no intention of taking this jewel. I have never heard of it before and merely wish to learn what it is."

Inu Yasha relaxed slightly. He could tell this Vincent wasn't the type to lie to him and he certainly couldn't scent that he was lying. Still a part of him was reluctant. 'What if after he learns what it can do, he tries to take it from us?' He measured up Vincent's character once more and assessed that he wouldn't. The man seemed content to be who and what he was. Besides the jewel wasn't complete and without a complete jewel, no wish could be made or granted. "Well, the Shikon no tama, can grant any wish that is made on it. I first came across the jewel nearly fifty-five years ago…."

As Inu Yasha told the story of the jewel, leaving out detail about Kikyo in the process, Kagome and Catherine were having a girl talk.

"So, have you and Vincent thought of any names for your baby yet?" Kagome was very excited about Catherine's pregnancy.

Catherine blushed. "No, we really haven't had the time. He just found out, you know."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry about that. Inu Yasha can be a bit blunt."

"No, no, don't worry about it. It all turned out for the best anyways. Vincent and I have been able to talk, and he forgave me for not telling him right away."

Kagome looked at her curiously. "I've been wondering. Why didn't you tell him right away?"

"It is very complicated. Vincent became ill about two months ago. He had terrible fever and he lost control of himself." Her voice lowered. "He raved like a wild animal. Near the end he went deep below in ordered to protect me and the tunnel dwellers. Mouse and a few others followed him. Father sent for me when Vincent disappeared. Deep below, I went to him alone and found him on the edge of death. I did the only thing I could think of to bring him back. I made love to him." Catherine blushed deeper. "It worked, he survived, but without any memory of those hours alone in the cave. He'd also lost other memories…memories of me." She took a deep breath. "So, you see. He was very ill. I didn't want to suddenly drop it on him right away after I found out. I wanted him to be able to fill in the gaps in his memory first."

Kagome nodded. "I think I understand. But why wait a whole month? When did you plan on telling him? When you began to show?"

Catherine sighed again. "No, I attempted to tell him a few times, but the time and place never seemed right. Things have been a little crazy at work and I've had to do a lot of running back and forth between this world and mine, Above. I would have told him eventually, but I think it turned out better this way."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "You sound like me. For three years, I've been leading a double life, between Inu Yasha's time and mine. It's rather tiring, isn't it?"

Catherine laughed too. "Yes, it is." She grinned. "So, you and Inu Yasha seem very close. Are you, as he puts it, mates?"

Kagome turned scarlet to the ears. "Uh, um, no….not really."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at the girl and gave the men across the chamber a quick glance. "Really? I just assumed….He seems very possessive of you." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Do you want to be his mate? You are very young after all."

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha, hoping he would not hear her response, but knowing full well he would. "Yes, I do, more than anything. And I'm not all that young. I'll be eighteen in three weeks."

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inu Yasha was grinning like a mad dog, while trying very hard to continue his story.

"So, do you and Vincent plan on getting married or will you just remain mates? It's common in the demon world to just be mates. I think I would like both, but one would be good enough." The young miko looked away in a half-dream state.

Catherine suddenly went pale and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Married? My God, I never thought about that. It would be only right to have a wedding before a baby." Catherine began to ramble. "But Vincent's never asked me and I'd never ask him. I couldn't. I'd feel like I was forcing him into something. But what should I do? What can I do? Until he says something…" Kagome took hold of the older woman's shoulders and tried to calm her down.

Across the chamber Vincent gave Catherine a concerned look. 'Catherine is anxious about something. I wish I knew what they were talking about.' Even with his above average hearing, he had nothing on the dog demon beside him, and was unable to make out the conversation.

"Yo, Vincent, are you listening to me?" Inu Yasha glanced at the two women. "What's wrong with her?"

Vincent's attention was brought back to his male companion. "You can tell she's upset?"

"Yeah, I can smell it in her scent, through whatever that stuff is she's wearing." Inu Yasha found the smell of the perfume too strong for his sensitive nose.

Vincent thought about that for a moment. "You mean her perfume? It's a very light scent to me."

"That's because you're a feline. I'm half dog demon, so it smells strong to me. Kagome never wears stuff that strong. She only wears stuff that smells like flowers. I don't know what that stuff is your wench is wearing but it sure isn't flowers."

"I'm unsure of the name, but Catherine brings it from Above, whenever she visits. I find it soothing."

Inu Yasha nearly gagged. He preferred Kagome's scent just after a bath in the hot spring, when she smelt only like her. He had become spoilt to the scent and desired it more every day. 'I guess, he feels the same about his wench's scent as I do about Kagome's.' "What do you mean when she visits?"

"Catherine lives above in the city. She visits me here on the weekends and then returns Above to her normal life."

Inu Yasha was astonished. "You mean you let your mate out of your sight when she's pregnant with your cub! Are you crazy! Don't you care about her?"

"I have only recently learned that she is with child and eventually Catherine will come to live with us here, Below. But she has her own life Above and shall continue it a while longer. I cannot go with her into her world, so I must trust her to be safe on her own." Vincent didn't enjoy the idea of Catherine alone Above, especially now, but he had no choice but to trust her judgment.

"I don't think I could or would do that. If it were Kagome, I…." Inu Yasha trailed off, blushing slightly at the thought of a pregnant Kagome. 'I think I'd like that.' He shook his head. 'But we aren't even mates yet. She did say she wanted to though.'

"So, are you and she mates?"

Inu Yasha turned bright red. "No." That was all the response Vincent could get, but he could tell that the young man wanted it a great deal.

Across the chamber Catherine glanced at her watch. It was getting late. "Vincent, perhaps we should check to see if the sun has gone down yet."

Vincent rose. "Yes, let us check the mirror pool." The group rose and followed Vincent from Father's library. A short time latter they arrived in the large chamber and Vincent knelt beside the glassy water to examine the reflection. "The sky is already growing dark. The sun has set." He rose and turned to his guests. "Would you like to go now?"

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged a look. "Yes, we really should be getting back." Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand in hers, trying to settle the still uneasy feeling she had about the portal.

The tapping of Father's cane announced his entrance. "Wouldn't you like something to eat before you leave?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, we've been gone a whole day. Our friends are sure to be worried about us. We need to get back as soon as possible."

Father nodded and Vincent turned to the entrance that led to the Chamber of Winds. "Come then, we shall accompany you there." Vincent led the way once again, taking up a lantern as they left the main hub of the tunnels.

They arrived as they had before at the cliff edge. Kagome once again removed the borrowed clothes and handed them to Catherine. She hugged the older woman and smiled. "Maybe once we figure out how this things works, we can come back to visit or better yet you can come visit us. I'm sure you and Vincent would enjoy sitting in the sun and taking in some fresh air. This place is nice, but it's kind of confining and you can't go strolling through central park, can you? Vincent's features are a lot harder to hide than Inu Yasha's."

Catherine smiled. She could still recall the dream she'd had about her and Vincent sitting in the park having a picnic. "We would both really enjoy that."

Kagome and Inu Yasha said their farewells and he lifted her into his arms. She snuggled close to him, savoring his warmth. "Let's try this again, ready?" Without waiting for her response, he hoped over the edge and into the darkness.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. All she could see was the red of his haori, where she had her face buried in his chest. She didn't want to look any further than that, because she dreaded what she would find. "Well?"

"Damn it!"  
Kagome sighed. "We didn't go anywhere, did we?"

Inu Yasha growled and Kagome finally dared to look out from her shelter. The darkness told her immediately that they had gone nowhere. She buried her face again in his chest. "So, we really are stranded."

"No! I won't accept that! We're going to get home! We just have to figure out how this damn thing works."

Kagome tried to keep her composure, tightening her hold on her love's neck. "At least…we're together."

He suddenly set her on her feet, still on the small ledge, and took her by the shoulders. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness. "Stop it! Stop it right now! Don't you dare give up on me, Kagome!" His voice cracked slightly. "I can do anything, as long as you believe in me."

The tears welled in her eyes at last, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, Inu Yasha, I'm just so scared."

His voice softened. "I know, I am too." He drew away and cupped her face between his hands. "But you can't give up, Kagome. I need you to believe. We can do anything…together." He pressed his lips to hers and she drew him in deeper with the fire growing within her. When she shivered, he broke the passionate kiss.

"I believe." She whispered.

"Good, now let's go see if we can figure this out." He picked her back up and leapt to the cliff.

Vincent didn't seem all too surprised to see them, after all he had never sensed them leave. Father and Catherine starred at them in bafflement. "Oh, dear," was all Father commented.

"Here." Catherine handed Kagome the clothes again and once again she stepped behind Inu Yasha to pull on the sweat pants.

"Well, Vincent, why didn't it work?" Inu Yasha glared accusingly.

Vincent blinked. "Perhaps we missed something the first time. When you both arrived, it was dark was it not?" Both nodded. "Perhaps there was something else that was involved, a specific date or something of that nature. Was there anything special about last night?"

The pair thought for a long moment and then Kagome spoke. "Well, last night was the full moon. But there was nothing else special."

Father's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair line. "Full moon, you say?"

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, it was a full moon."

"What is it, Father?" Vincent stepped closer to the old man, fearing the paleness of his features.

"The night we found you, Vincent, it was a full moon. And last night it was a full moon also."

"Shit, you mean we got to wait till the next full moon, before the passage will open again?"

Vincent added up everything and tried to compare other information, but nothing else matched. It was May in feudal Japan, September in 1999, and late August in 1989. The only thing that seemed to match was the full moon. "I'm sorry, my friends, but it seems you are trapped here for a month."

-------

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll update soon as I get another chappie written. TTFN.


	7. Experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – This chapter was a long time in coming, so a VERY BIG APOLOGY to everyone.

Chapter 7- Experience

"There is no way in the SEVEN HELLS we are staying here for a whole month!" Inu Yasha growled fiercely, making Catherine step closer to Vincent.

He took her hand gently, silently comforting her. "I don't believe you have much choice in the matter."

Inu Yasha snarled even deeper and Kagome wrapped her arm through his. "Inu Yasha, it's not their fault. Please, calm down." She rested her head on his shoulder, fighting down the urge to cry again.

Inu Yasha could smell her scent turn to one of fear and he slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him in an attempt to calm both of them. He looked past her raven hair at the hated cliff. "We will get home, I swear it!" Kagome merely hugged him tighter finding comfort in his scent and strong muscular arms.

"And we shall do all we can to help you, but you must understand that we did not cause this." Vincent assured the hanyou.

"Look, why don't we get something to eat. We'll all think better on a full stomach." Father turned toward the entrance and headed back to the dinning chamber. Vincent nodded and looked to Inu Yasha for agreement. Slowly the silver haired man nodded. They journeyed back to the dinning chamber in silence. The tunnel dwellers were not at all surprised to see the strange couple again.

Mouse bounded up to Vincent as they sat silently eating dinner. "Mouse thought guests were leaving." He grinned at Kagome. "Decided to stay?"

Kagome blinked in confusion and then nodded. Inu Yasha growled. He was in no mood to have some puny human flirt with his mate…uh….girlfriend. Kagome nudged him in the ribs and gave him a warning glare. He humphed and went back to eating the cooked turkey before him. However, his glare never left Mouse.

Mouse's attention, as short as ever, was now focused on Vincent and Catherine. "Catherine staying, too?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, Mouse. I have to go back to work tomorrow. I'll be leaving tonight." Vincent suppressed the urge to sigh at the thought of Catherine going Above.

"Really? Mouse heard Catherine was staying."

Father grumbled. "And where did you hear that?" Trying to keep a secret in the tunnels was like trying to hold water with a strainer.

Catherine blushed slightly. "I will in a few months, but not yet. I still have some things to take care of Above."

"Okay good! Okay fine!"

Jamie appeared behind him and took hold of his arm. "Come on, Mouse. Let Father and Vincent eat, will you?"

Kagome chuckled as she watched Jamie drag Mouse away. "She kind of reminds me of Sango."

"Feh, well he better not be a lecher, like that stinking monk."

Kagome chuckled again. "Inu Yasha, I don't think he's at all like that."

He snorted. "Well, he better stop looking at you like that, or he'll find out what my claws feel like."

Catherine gasped and Father turned as pale as the moon. Vincent cleared his throat. "Do not worry about Mouse. He is harmless, I assure you. I shall talk to him, if you'd like." His voice held steady as he continued. "But do not threaten to harm him. This community is a sanctuary. And I will do anything that is necessary for it to remain such."

"Feh, fine. He isn't worth my effort anyways."

Kagome sighed. "You're so jealous; first Koga and Hojo, now this poor Mouse guy. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do!" He growled. "It's them I don't trust."

Kagome slowly smiled. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Like anything could possibly happen to me with you around."

He smirked, though he beamed inside at her intense faith in him.

Father decided it was time for a change of topic. "Catherine, I'd like to give you an exam before you go Above."

Catherine sighed slightly, but nodded none-the-less. "Of course, Father."

He turned his gaze to Kagome. "Mary usually assists me in these sort of things, but she is busy with the children today. Would you mind assisting me, young lady?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure, I help Kaede all the time." She looked at Catherine warily. She could tell Catherine didn't care much for Inu Yasha and his attitude. "As long as it's all right with you?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I think it actually would put my mind to ease having another woman with me."

Kagome smiled too. "Okay."

"Then let us return to the hospital chamber so I can have a good look at you, my dear." Father rose and put a hand on Catherine's shoulder. The rest rose as well and followed him to the hospital chamber. Vincent and Inu Yasha waited outside, while Kagome and Father took Catherine within.

"Why aren't you in there, too?" Inu Yasha asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the rock wall.

"Catherine needs her privacy."

"Don't you think she wants you there? It is your mate and cub."

Vincent shook his head slowly, causing his golden mane to shimmer in the dim light. "No, if Catherine needs me. She'll let me know." He tapped his foot nervously and began to pace.

Inside, Catherine was nervous as well. She tried to ignore Father's poking and prodding in her most intimate areas. She focused on Kagome, instead. "Have you ever considered having children?"

Kagome blushed deeply. "Yeah, but we aren't…we haven't…." Her blush deepened when Catherine smiled.

"It's okay, I was just wondering." She paused, a thought coming to her. "Kagome, would you like to come Above with me. I promised Vincent I would go see Dr. Alcott. I could use some company." She glanced at Father, hoping she hadn't offended him. "Father, you don't mind if I go see Peter, do you?"

"Absolutely not, you should go see him. He has all the modern equipment and it would also ease my mind to have him taking care of you while you're Above."

"Thank you, Father."

The older man smiled and stepped away from the young woman, removing his gloves. "As for my exam, you're perfectly healthy and so is the baby."

Catherine slowly sat up. "Vincent will be glad to hear it and so am I." She looked back at the young miko. "So, what do you say? Want to come?"

Kagome paused. "I don't know, Inu Yasha probably wouldn't let me go alone." She blushed. "You can see how he is."

"Well, I've got to make the appointment anyways, so it will probably be a few days. Think about it and let me know. I can't tell my friends Above about the baby or Vincent. I would appreciate someone, who understands my position."

Kagome understood Catherine's position all to well. "I'll see what I can do." The two women giggled as Father left the room to give Catherine some privacy to dress.

Outside, Father met Vincent pacing. "Calm down, my boy. Catherine and the child are fine."

Vincent looked away. "Father, you don't think that…."

"No, Vincent. I don't think anything like that. And neither does Catherine."

Inu Yasha glared at the feline demon. "What's wrong with you? If I were you, I'd be happy to be having a pup."

"I am concerned for Catherine. Paracelsus-"

"Vincent, you should know by now that Paracelsus only said those things to anger you. None of it was true."

Vincent finally looked up and fear was in his eyes. "I don't know if I like taking the chance. Catherine is my world. If she were to be harmed because of me…"

"Feh, no demon in its right mind would knowingly hurt its mother. You worry too much feline."

Somehow the confidence in the dog demon filled Vincent with a bit of peace. He was used to this sort of thing, so it seemed normal to him. Vincent sighed. "You're right, I will enjoy what I have rather than be frightened of it."

A moment later Catherine and Kagome appeared in the door. Catherine smiled up at Vincent as she hugged him. "Everything will be just fine, please don't worry."

He hugged her back. "I will try."

Kagome smiled at the two. It was strange how connected she felt with these two, like somehow they were mirror images of her and Inu Yasha. Though, this was not entirely true, Vincent and Catherine seemed to be a lot more patient with each other, but that perhaps came with age. Kagome felt Inu Yasha slip an arm around her waist and she looked up at him.

He gave her soft smile and kissed her brow. "It's getting late. You look tired."

She nodded. "Yeah, I am a bit."

Catherine turned to them. "I've got to head back to my apartment. I'll come back Below tomorrow evening." She winked at Kagome. "Don't forget what we talked about."

Kagome gave her a tired smile. "I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vincent placed a hand on Catherine's back and guided her down the tunnel toward her apartment building. Father declared he'd be going to bed too, so Inu Yasha and Kagome headed back to the guest chamber.

"So, what did you and that woman talk about?" Inu Yasha kicked off the house shoes loaned to him and laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"She wanted to know if I'd go with her to the doctor in the city. I told her I didn't know."

Inu Yasha sat up and growled. "There's no way, you're going into that weird city alone."

Kagome sighed. "Inu Yasha, I won't be alone. I'd be with Catherine."

"I said, no way!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said so!"

"But she needs my help!"

"I don't care! Let her mate take care of her!"

"He can't go Above! You know that!" Inu Yasha grumbled something about stubborn wenches. "What was that!"

He crossed his arms and turned his back on her. "Feh, fine. You can go, but I'm coming too."

Kagome smiled at his back and crawled across the bed to wrap an arm around his neck from behind. "Thanks."

Her warm body pressed against his back sent his senses reeling. He tried very hard to keep up the façade of anger, but he couldn't resist her when she placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I worry about you."

"I know." Her breath was soft and warm on his skin.

In one swift movement and flurry of giggles, he had her pinned to the bed, arms wrapped tightly around her. He kissed her deeply and rested his head on her shoulder. Burying his nose against the nape of her neck, he drank in her scent. He placed a tender kiss there for good measure. "Good, now get some sleep."

-----

Catherine and Vincent walked hand in hand down the familiar passage. Vincent was actually worried about Catherine going Above alone. He usually worried a little anyways and since their bond had been broken he'd worried a lot more, but now his concern was ten fold. They walked in silence until they reached the threshold.

"Catherine, please be careful. Do not take any unnecessary risks."

She nodded, understanding his concern. "I promise. Once Joe is better, things may get back to normal. Then I'll let him know I'll be leaving."

Vincent embraced her in an intimate hug. "Catherine…I love you."

She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his fuzzy jaw. "I love you, too, Vincent."

-----

Catherine appeared late in the evening on the next day. Inu Yasha was pacing Father's library like a caged cat. Kagome was doing her best to ignore him while listening to Father retell the story of finding Vincent. The topic of their conversation, however, wasn't present. Vincent had been called away before breakfast to help with a tunnel that was leaking and running down into the main chambers.

"Catherine, how are you feeling today?" Father asked, though he already could see she wasn't feeling all too well.

"I'm starting to get morning sickness." She took a seat near Kagome and the two women exchanged a sympathetic look.

Father smiled. "That's actually a good sign. It means you're both doing well. Did you talk to Peter today?"

"Yes, I set up an appointment with him for Wednesday." She glanced at Kagome. "Well?"

Inu Yasha, who had finally stopped exploring every nook, cranny, corner, and whole in the chamber, came to stand behind Kagome. "We're coming."

Catherine looked astonished. "You're coming too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that you have those ears, and people will stare and draw attention to me, and that will draw attention to Vincent and we can't have that." Catherine took a deep breath trying to calm her shook nerves.

"Calm down, wench. I'll wear a hat. I do it all the time in Kagome's time."

Kagome reached across the space and took Catherine's hand. "Don't worry, he'll behave, I promise."

Taking another deep breath, she nodded. "Okay, but we'll have to get you both something to wear. Those clothes are fine for down here, but not in the middle of New York."

Kagome sighed. "I can't believe I finally get to see New York. I've dreamed of it since I was a kid. Tokyo is great, but it doesn't have things like the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building or Broadway or Tavern on the Green or…." Kagome trailed off, eyes glazed over.

Catherine chuckled. "We're not going site seeing, we're just going to the doctor." Catherine made a mental note to take her new friends out for a night on the town before they left.

"Catherine…" Vincent's deep voice came from the entrance of Father's library and soon his body appeared as well.

"Vincent, did you and Mouse finally get that whole patched up?" Father stood and came round his desk to greet his son.

Vincent was covered in silt and his hair was a bit damp. "Yes, Mouse was able to patch it with some scavenged cement mixture."

"Good, we wouldn't want to be ankle deep in water by tomorrow."

Inu Yasha glared. "You mean you've doing something constructive, while I've been cooped up all day."

Vincent chuckled lightly as he stepped down the tree metal steps to the lower level. "I'll remember you volunteered the next time. I'm sure I could use an extra pair of hands."

Inu Yasha scratched an ear and frowned, wondering what he'd just gotten himself into. Kagome smiled up at him. 'He just volunteered to work.' She struggled to suppress the snicker that rose in her throat. Inu Yasha gave her a sharp glare that stifled the sound before it grew.

Catherine stood to greet her beloved and he made sure not embrace her. "I must go and bathe, but I'll come retrieve you when I'm done." Catherine nodded. "I'm sure our guests will keep you company until I return."

The group talked for some time into the night, until Catherine had to return Above. The next day was spent with Kagome helping Mary with the children, which she really enjoyed, and Inu Yasha helping Vincent carve out a new chamber. Inu Yasha really regretted opening his big mouth after suffering through a day of hard manual labor. Catherine showed up again late that evening.

"I brought you both some clothes." Catherine sat down in Vincent's arm chair with a tired sigh. The affects of pregnancy were beginning to show on her. Kagome and Father were the only ones present as of yet. She opened one of the parcels. "I let my boss know that I wouldn't be in tomorrow and I'll be staying the night here, if that's all right Father?"

"Of course, Catherine. I'm sure Vincent would enjoy your presence."

Catherine pulled a pair of jeans and light tan sweater from the package. "I hope they fit." She handed the items to Kagome.

The young miko stared at the fine clothes. They were obviously expensive and very nice. "Oh, Catherine, you shouldn't have. These are far too nice to wear only once."

"Don't worry about it. I like shopping anyways." Catherine gave the girl a genuine smile.

Kagome smiled back. "I'll go try these on." She started toward the entrance and then turned back. "Inu Yasha and Vincent should be back soon. They went to bathe after carving out that chamber all day."

Catherine nodded. "And if those don't fit. I can always return them or we can let one of the other girls have them." Kagome nodded and went to dress in the guest chamber.

Father scowled. "Catherine, you know how we feel about you spending your money on us."

Catherine waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Please, Father, no lectures. It was a gift that's all. Kagome and Inu Yasha are doing me and Vincent a favor by coming with me, so the least I could do is get them some clothes to go Above in."

A few minutes later Vincent and Inu Yasha appeared in the entrance. Both had damp hair and looked very tired. Vincent gave Catherine his charming half smile. "Catherine, I am glad to see you. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Catherine rose to greet him and returned his smile. "Yes, actually I thought I'd stay the night. I let Marino know I wanted the day off tomorrow to go the doctor. He was surprisingly magnanimous about it. " Vincent gave her a warm hug and nodded. These days he liked having her so near, even if they still didn't have an intimate relationship. Just being near her filled him with joy and peace.

Inu Yasha stepped past them and flopped in a chair, sniffing the air. "Where'd Kagome go?"

"I'm right here." Kagome appeared in the entrance. She was wearing the thin sweater and dark blue jeans. The outfit was form fitting and showed off her luxurious curves, accentuating her breasts and tiny waist. Inu Yasha felt his pulse race. He'd never seen her wear clothes like that before. Kagome blushed at his expression which was wide eyed with ears twitching. "They fit perfectly, don't you think?" The comment was meant for Catherine, but she never took her eyes off Inu Yasha.

Catherine smiled at the pair. "Yes, they look just fine." She turned to Inu Yasha. "I brought you some too." She returned to her bags and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white undershirt, a button down pin strip shirt and black baseball cap that said 'I luv NY'. "Go try these on. If they don't fit, I can exchange them for another size."

Inu Yasha grunted as he took the clothing and headed back to the guest chamber. He smirked at Kagome as he passed her in the entrance, making her blush even deeper.

Once he was gone, Catherine chuckled lightly. "I'd say he approves."

Kagome giggled. "Thank you for the clothes, Catherine. We both really appreciate it. I can't wait to see him in those modern clothes. He never wears anything but his fire-rat fur."

The three seated themselves again and Father began to lecture Catherine about spending her money with more discretion. Catherine merely sighed. She'd had this conversation once too often with Father and Vincent. Kagome was surprised to hear that Catherine was wealthy, but she remained silent during the lecture. If she'd been in Catherine's position, she would have done the same thing.

Inu Yasha returned a little later dressed in the new clothes. Kagome blushed. She liked this look on him. The pants were just tight enough to reveal the shape of his legs and backside, and the shirt suited him well with the red and blue pin strips that brought out his silver hair. He smirked when he saw her blush. 'Kagome likes them. I guess they're not too stupid looking.'

"How do you like them?" Catherine asked from where she sat beside Vincent.

He folded his arms over his chest. "Feh, I'd like mine better."

Kagome scowled at him and then smiled at Catherine. "He means he likes them and he thanks you."

"Feh."

Catherine was beginning to understand that Kagome was the only one who really understood what the inuhanyou was thinking or meant. And she was also, surprisingly enough, beginning to get used the young man's attitude as well. She smiled slowly. "Good, well my appointment is at ten tomorrow. So, why don't we get something to eat and get to bed? I know I'm very tired."

------

A/N: This chapter was mostly preparation for upcoming chapters, so it was a lot of chatter and tiny fluff. But you're gonna love the next chapter. That's why being the great, wonderful, and generous writer I am – I updated the next chap tonight as well.


	8. Shots in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – You'll like this chapter. –big grin- I've only been to New York once, so give me a little lee way, 'kay? I grew up in a little town not even mention when Rita hit it straight on. They act like it don't exist. But I'm pretty sure it does. –bad memory, you know-

Chapter 8- Shots in the Dark

Inu Yasha scratched at the collar of the shirt. "This thing's too tight."

Kagome stepped out from behind the dressing screen in her new clothes and went to him. She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Is that better?"

He scratched at the white undershirt. "No, it's this one that's bothering me."

She frowned. "Well, there's not much I can do about that one. It's cotton so it should loosen during the day. You'll just have to suffer until then." She ran her hands around the inside of the undershirt's collar in an attempt to stretch it. Inu Yasha felt his skin ingle and his blood rush when her fingers brushed his bare skin. "There, how's that?"

Actually, she had succeeded in stretching the fabric a little. "It'll have to do, I guess."

"Kagome, Inu Yasha, are you ready?" Catherine called from the passage.

"We'll be right there." Kagome grabbed the baseball cap. "Put the shoes on now."

"Forget it. I'm already wearing these weird clothes. I'm not putting on those things."

Kagome threw her hands up. She'd been arguing with him about it for nearly a half an hour. "I give up. Let's go." She turned and headed for the entrance.

Inu Yasha glanced at the despised attire that sat mocking him on the chamber floor. 'Damn it!' He snatched the shoes up and started after Kagome. He found her at Catherine's side as they began to follow Vincent down the passage. He sped past them to walk beside Vincent. Kagome gave him a glare as he passed, then she noticed the shoes dangling in his right hand and smirked. She'd won the argument after all.

Vincent gave his male companion a half smile. "Thank you for going with Catherine. I regret that I am not able to do the same."

"Don't sweat it. I'll keep an eye on her." Inu Yasha turned an ear back to eavesdrop of the female conversation behind them.

"How's your morning sickness?"

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. Father says it's completely normal and by ten I feel like my normal self again."

Kagome gave a soft sigh. "What do you think your baby will look like? Do you think he'll look like Vincent?"

Catherine glanced at the broad back of the man she loved before her. "I don't care what he looks like as long as he's healthy. That's all I want."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Yeah, that's all I'd want too." She watched Inu Yasha's ears twitch ahead of her. She slowed her pace and held Catherine back as well. She whispered in the older woman's ear, so the hanyou ahead of her wouldn't hear. "But I think I would like mine to have his ears though."

Catherine looked at the fuzzy dog ears of the young man ahead of her and busted out laughing, causing both men to look at her. She eyed them and leaned close to Kagome to whisper very low. "They are very adorable."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. Both women turned red with suppressed laughter when the said dog ears twitched in their direction.

Inu Yasha grunted. He hadn't heard the conversation but he knew he was the topic of their laughter. "What wrong with you two?"

Catherine waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Nothing, just girl talk."

Inu Yasha grumbled and turned back to Vincent. "Your wench is just as weird as mine."

"Hey! I heard that!" Kagome scolded from behind.

Inu Yasha merely smirked as they came to a stop at the foot of a ladder. Vincent turned to Catherine. "Be safe Catherine and tell Peter hello."

She smiled up at him. "I promise." She started up the ladder. "We'll be back later this evening."

"I will be waiting." He assured her.

Kagome handed Inu Yasha his cap and headed up the ladder after Catherine, excitement evident in her expression. Inu Yasha positioned the hat as comfortably as he could on his head, then slipped the hated footwear on and followed. Vincent felt a slight tinge of envy as he watched the young man hide his differences so easily. A simple hat was enough for the inuhanyou to blend with the general public.

The three companions emerged in an alley way Above, not far from Catherine's doctor's office. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and nearly gagged at the rancid stench of the alley. Kagome, however, was busy trying to see what lay beyond the alley. When they emerged from the alley she was pleased to see in the distance the twin towers of the World Trade Center (very sad ), and the Empire State Building.

Catherine started down the sidewalk and the two young people followed her. Inu Yasha stuck very close to Kagome and even growled when a man came to close to her. He felt very uneasy in this city. The people here looked very different even from those in Kagome's time. They all had varying colors of skin, wore many different types of clothing, and their hairstyle were strange too.

Catherine could sense her friend's tension and was relieved to arrive at Dr. Alcott's without incident. She smiled at the young secretary. "Mary, isn't it? I'm here for my appointment. Catherine Chandler."

The girl nodded. "Yes, Ms. Chandler, Dr. Alcott is waiting for you. Right this way, please." She stepped around the counter and led the way up the small hall. Catherine stepped into the small exam room.

Peter was sitting at the small table to one side. He raised an eyebrow at the young couple that followed her. "Catherine, please come in. Are these young people with you?"

"Yes, these are some friends of Vincent's."

He raised the other eyebrow and stepped past her to close the door so they could have a private conversation. Then he smiled at the young couple. "Oh, so you're from Below are you? Well, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Peter Alcott."

"I'm Kagome and this is Inu Yasha." Kagome gave the older gentleman a polite smile.

He nodded and returned the gesture. Then he turned his attention back to Catherine. "So, what seems to be the problem, Cathy? You don't normally come with any of the patients from Below."

Catherine shook her head. "No, I'm not here for them. They came for me. You see Peter, I'm pregnant."

The man went a little pale. "You're what? What about Vincent?"

Inu Yasha stared at the man as if he were stupid. "What about him? He knows. He is the father, after all."

Peter gazed at the young man with silver hair and then at Catherine. "He is? Oh, Catherine I'm so happy for you."

Catherine blushed while smiling. "Thank you, Peter. Father wanted me to have a proper exam up here, if you wouldn't mind."

"Why, I'd be honored." He handed Catherine a skimpy dressing gown. "Put this on. I'll be back in a few minutes with the proper equipment." He left the room to find the sonogram machine.

Catherine paused, glancing at Kagome. The girl nodded. She tuned and started pushing Inu Yasha out the door. "You wait in the hall."

"But-" He was cut short by the door closing on him. Kagome chuckled lightly when she heard a sharp curse from the other side. Then she returned to Catherine to help her dress.

A few minutes later Dr. Alcott returned with the sonogram machine. He smiled at the young man as he approached him in the hall. "Been banished to the hall, eh?" Inu Yasha growled and grumbled about moody wenches. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Catherine. I've been her doctor since she was a baby."

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at him as the man went inside. Peter performed a very professional exam of Catherine, taking down her stats and current physical state, and then spread the cold jelly substance across her midsection. "Let's take a look at what we have so far. We won't be able to tell much, but we should be able to get some picture of the baby."

He moved the monitor around on Catherine's abdomen and a small dark spot appeared. "Is that it?" Catherine gazed at the miracle within her.

"Yep, not much of the little guy right now. But he seems healthy so far." He shut the monitor off and told Catherine to come back in two weeks for a follow up.

Inu Yasha was relieved when the two women finally emerged from the exam room. "So, are we done?"

"We're done here. I just need to set up my appointment for next time. But I was thinking, why don't we get some lunch? My treat and I'll pick the place." Catherine led the way back to the reception desk.

Kagome was hesitant, but Inu Yasha licked his lips. He was actually kind of hungry. "Sounds good to me, as long we don't have to eat anything weird."

Catherine chuckled as she said goodbye to Peter and the secretary, and led the way out. "No, no, nothing weird. I was thinking of this little place downtown. Do you like Italian food?"

Inu Yasha blinked in confusion. "It-all-yen?"

Catherine glanced at him over her shoulder as she waved down a cab. "You don't know what Italian is? Hmm, maybe we should find something more traditional or Japanese."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry about it. He'll eat noodles."

Inu Yasha's head snapped up. "Ramen?"

Kagome giggled again. "Kind of. You'll like it, trust me."

A cab pulled up and Catherine got in followed by Kagome. Inu Yasha hesitated as he stared at the strange metal beast. He wrinkled his nose at the odd scent that came from it. "Kagome, get out of that thing!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

"Inu Yasha, stop it! It's just a car. Now calm down and get in." She tugged at his hand, but he didn't budge. Instead he growled at the beast making loud noises. The cabbie blinked at the couple in the mirror, not really surprised at their strangeness. After all he was a New York cabbie, who'd seen nearly everything in his time behind the wheel.

Kagome sighed. She decided to be patient and try to explain. "Inu Yasha, this is like a horseless carriage. It's very common. Everyone uses them." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's very safe. I promise." Of course, she'd never ridden in a New York cab either.

She nudged him into the vehicle and closed the door behind her. The cab pulled out into the flow of traffic with a jerk that nearly sent the hanyou out the window. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and settled him back in the seat. Inu Yasha didn't like this metal cart at all. It smelt funny and it made noises like grinding metal. He drew Kagome closer as the driver swerved in and out of traffic. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, Kagome was practically in his lap.

When the car came to a stop, Inu Yasha was out the door with Kagome in his arms faster than Catherine could have imagined even Vincent moving. She paid the driver and led the way inside. Lunch went relatively undisturbed. Inu Yasha found that he liked other types of noodles too. Catherine surprised the young couple when she announced, she was talking them to the Statue of Liberty.

Standing at the foot of the giant metal woman, Inu Yasha was amazed. There was nothing like it in his time. Kagome was also amazed, but at least she knew that it existed.

"Who is she? Was she one of their gods or something?" He stared up at the people in the woman's crown

"No, the Statue of Liberty was a gift from our friends in France." Catherine explained.

"France?" He gave her a blank look.

"Hey, let's go up there!" Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the line of tourist. A slight tinge of fear entered him as he stared up at the giant metal thing. 'Kagome wants to go up there!' He sighed. 'Well, if it makes her happy.'

They had to go through a set of metal detectors and Kagome was glad they left Tetsusaiga back in the tunnels. Catherine wanted to laugh at the excitement in the young miko as she sprang into the elevator ahead of her. The young hanyou stared up through the grate of the elevator's ceiling. When the elevator came to a stop they still had a small set of steps to climb to get into the crown. When Inu Yasha saw how far up they were, he took hold of Kagome in an iron grip and wouldn't let go. After a little struggling she finally gave up trying to get away and asked that he move to the edge so she could look out. Kagome then tried to talk him into going up to the torch, but there was not a chance of that.

As they headed back down the elevator, Kagome asked if they could stop in the gift shop. Catherine, of course, had the only money among the three, but she was more than happy to oblige. Kagome promised to pay her back as she got three tiny souvenirs for her family. "Gramps will love this keychain." She dangled the keychain in front of Inu Yasha's nose, showing him the optical illusion of the holographic statue that seemed to get bigger when you moved the plastic tag from side to side.

"Hmm, how did you do that?" He blinked at the strange image with amazement. She merely smiled and said it was magic, not really knowing that much about graphics herself.

By the time they left the island the sun was already beginning to set and from the ferryboat Kagome pointed at the broad ocean that seemed to go on forever. The young couple watched the sun set from the railing, while Catherine watched them with envy wishing that she could stand there and watch such a thing with Vincent.

As they docked Catherine waved down another cab. "I have one more surprise. I've made reservations at Tavern on the Green."

Kagome nearly tripped over her own feet when she heard that. "You got reservations! Catherine you've done way too much for us already!"

"Nonsense, you're doing me a favor by coming to the doctor with me. And will you ever be able to come back to New York, probably not. So I might as well give you the grand tour while you're here."

The cab pulled to a stop outside the grand restaurant with shimmering golden lights. Kagome paused outside the door and straightened Inu Yasha's collar. She kissed his nose softly. "This is a very fancy restaurant. I hope you enjoy it, but try to be nice, okay?"

He smiled down at her. "Feh, of course, I will. I am the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. I know how to behave at fancy shindigs." He blushed. "You deserve to be treated like royalty too, since you're with me now."

She blushed and smiled shyly. "All right, let's go." They followed Catherine inside and she spoke to one of the waiters, who guided them to a table near a window. Kagome was pleased that Inu Yasha behaved himself like a real gentleman the whole time, and even restrained himself from eating in his usual uncouth manner.

Catherine ordered Flaming Alaska for desert and Inu Yasha was surprised to find the ice-cream was cold even though it had flames on top. The meal was wonderful and filled all them with full stomachs.

As they stepped out from the restaurant, Catherine yawned. "That was so good. I love their Flaming Alaska."

"You look tired. We should head back Below. I promised your mate, I'd keep an eye on you." Inu Yasha could scent her exhaustion.

"Will we have to take a cab back to where we started from to go Below?" Kagome hung on Inu Yasha's arm as they began to walk up the drive.

"No, we can get Below from the park." Catherine pointed across Central Park. "There's an opening a little ways that way. We can walk." She began to lead the way down the sidewalk

It was relatively quiet in Central Park, the noises of the city were muffled by the trees and soft earth, causing the place to feel very serene. They walked along the main walk ways for a while slipping in and out of the lamp lights. Catherine finally turned off the main path and started across an unlit area of grass. The young couple thought nothing of this and started after her.

They had made it a few yards into the dark, when a rustle in the bushes and a foul stench caught Inu Yasha's attention. Just then a man stepped out from behind a large tree. Hs hair was muffed and his eyes were wide and blood shot. In a trembling hand he held a small pistol.

"Give me your money! Now!"

Catherine took a step back. Normally she might've tried to fight back or make a run for it, but in her present condition she wasn't sure if it would harm her child. When no one reacted right away, the jittery druggy raised his trembling hand higher and waved the deadly weapon recklessly. "Give it to me now, bitch!"

"We don't want any trouble-" Before she could hand over her purse, Catherine was struck across the face with the gun barrel, sending her to the ground.

In less than a second, Inu Yasha was in front of her. "Don't you dare touch them!" He cracked his knuckles and glared at the man. "Leave now, and I'll think about letting you live."

Kagome knelt next to Catherine. The older woman placed a hand on her bruised cheek. "Inu Yasha be careful! He has a gun!"

"Feh, like that puny thing will prevent me from ripping his guts out."

The junky was too messed up to realize he was in serious trouble. He continued to stand his ground. His vision was too fuzzy from withdraws to notice the claws and fangs of the man before him. "I got to get my fix! Now hand it over! Or I'll shot one of those bitches, I swear!"

Inu Yasha wasted no more time as he sprang at the man with the strange object Catherine had called a gun. The gun popped and he felt the whistle of air pass him. Kagome gave a sharp cry behind him. Ripping the gun from the man, he spun toward her, the scent of her blood and tears filling the air.

----

A/N: I know I'm evil. Another cliffy! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long, already have chapter 9 written. I'm just editing it a little more. It's called "As One". Use your imagination, hehehe…


	9. As One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – I promised I wouldn't keep you guys hanging too long. And I'm not sure if Fanfic sent out their update alerts, because their system was down last night. So, if you didn't get the alerts, I updated chapter 7 and 8 last night. On with this chap. R&R please!

Chapter 9- As One

Kagome was cringed on the ground a hand grasping her left arm. Blood seeped from between her fingers.

Inu Yasha felt his blood burn and he turned his red gaze on his soon-to-be victim. The man backed away a step as the demon approached upon him. "How dare you!" The man didn't have the opportunity to answer as Inu Yasha slashed him deep across the throat sending blood flying in the darkness. There was only a short strangled cry as the man hit the ground, dead in mere moments.

Catherine trembled as she stood. "You-"

"No!" Kagome grasped her wrist and pulled her back. "He won't know you." It was explanation enough for Catherine, who'd seen Vincent's rages often. She found the two situations shockingly similar. Kagome stood and approached Inu Yasha slowly. He turned to her, eyes still glowing red. When she was close enough, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her flesh against his. "Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, please!" She felt his arms wrap around her and then his body slowly relax.

He took in a deep ragged breath. "Kagome…." His eyes turned from red to gold and his grip on her tightened. His nose was again filled with the scent of her blood and tears. "Are you all right?" He felt her slow nod against his neck.

Catherine could see that the young man had returned to normal and chose to speak up. "We can't stay here. We have to go."

"Yes." Instead of releasing Kagome, however , he picked her up in his arms and they ran toward the large drainage tunnel that led to the world Below. Once inside he set her down and examined her arm. It was still bleeding, but not badly enough to indicate that the bullet had pierced a major blood vessel. He growled fiercely. "That bastard!" His voice was hoarse as he ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound. "I'm sorry."

She gazed up at him with dewy pain filled eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault."

"But it is. I should have protected you. I'm sorry." His voice cracked and he was unable to meet her gaze.

She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "You did."

The iron gate squeaked as Catherine pulled it open. "She's right, you protected both of us." She pressed the seal to activate the hidden door. "Let's go have Father take a look at your arm." She stepped through into the dim light of the tunnels.

With an arm still wrapped tightly around Kagome, Inu Yasha followed. He was very quiet as they traveled to the main hub and Father's library. Kagome knew he was brooding about changing into a demon. She held onto him with unyielding love, trying to comfort him.

Vincent met them in the passage near Father's chambers. He had sensed Catherine's urgency. "Catherine, what has happened?"

"Where's Father? Kagome has been shot."

Vincent looked back at the young girl in her love's arms. "Take her to the hospital chamber. I will fetch Father." He paused before leaving and ran a tentative finger across Catherine's bruised cheek. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, thanks to Inu Yasha." He nodded as well and went to find Father. Catherine took Kagome and Inu Yasha on to the hospital chamber. Inu Yasha helped Kagome onto the exam cart and sat beside her, unwilling to release her yet. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Shock was wearing off and pain was truly beginning to seep into her consciousness.

Father and Vincent appeared a few moments later. Father looked from woman to the other. "Vincent take Catherine to the kitchen and put some ice on her cheek or it'll swell up." Vincent nodded and took Catherine from the chamber. Father turned his attention to Kagome. "All right, now let's take a look at what we have here." He gingerly unwrapped the make shift bandage.

Kagome hissed in pain as he took the final layer off that had begun to clot the wound. Inu Yasha growled slightly, brushing his fingers through her hair. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain. Father pocked at the wound with the tip of a finger and Kagome jumped. Inu Yasha shoved Father away roughly. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Father straightened himself back up in his chair. "Young man, we have been through this. I would never hurt her."

"Well, you just did!"

"I have to see if the wound is clean or not. We don't want to stitch her up with anything lodged inside that could cause infection."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Stitches!"

"Just one or two. You got very lucky. It was a clean shot and it went straight through. There doesn't seem to be any never damage or punctured arteries either." Father looked back at the hanyou. "Now, if you'll allow me, I'll finish cleaning and examining the wound." He retrieved a bottle of disinfectant from his black bag and poured a little on a cotton swab. He gave both of them a warning glance. "Now, this will hurt a little."

Kagome hissed and Inu Yasha stiffened as Father cleaned the wound and inspected it as best he could. Father moved so he could have a better look at the bullet's exit point. After cleaning it, he took out a pair of tweezers. Kagome buried her face in Inu Yasha's chest and let out a sharp tear filled cry when Father pulled out a tiny strip of the sweater that had been lodged inside the wound. Inu Yasha did his best to restrain the instinct to rip the man in half.

Father gingerly pocked at the wound once more to assure himself that there was nothing remaining. He cleaned the wound again and took out his needle. Kagome stiffened against Inu Yasha as she felt the prick of the needle pass through the wound. Strangely enough, it wasn't all that painful. Inu Yasha continued to run his fingers soothingly through her hair and place a gentle kiss on her brow every now and again.

It didn't take long for Father to put the tiny stitches in both sides of the wound and then wrap a clean bandage around it. "All done." He looked at the young girl.

Kagome's eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Inu Yasha sighed. "She's asleep."

Father nodded. "Then let her sleep. I'm sure she's very tired."

Inu Yasha lifted her gently into his arms, careful not to disturb her. "Thanks old man."

Father scowled. "I told you to call me Father."

The young man started for the door. "Whatever…" Father sighed, and Inu Yasha paused when he reached the door. "Thanks, Father." He gave the old man a thankful look over one shoulder and then disappeared into the passage.

-----

Catherine pressed the cold compress against her cheek. There would be a good sized bruise there tomorrow for sure. "Catherine are you certain, you are all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine, Vincent." She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Catherine?"

"I was so scared, Vincent. Scared for me and our baby, and….and you weren't there." She turned and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her uninjured cheek against his chest.

Vincent sighed as he held her close. He wasn't willing to let her out of his sight any more. "Catherine, I think you should stay here with me, now. I'm afraid of you going Above anymore."

Catherine sighed and rose up just slightly. "Vincent, I want to, but I can't. Not just yet. I have to help Joe with this case. He was nearly killed over it."

"But Catherine, it is dangerous Above. Especially now, that I no longer have the bond to let me know when you are in danger."

Catherine nodded slowly. "I'll call in sick tomorrow, but I'd like to go back up Friday. I have an appointment to meet with Elliot about Joe's case. It's very important. I really should go. It might be our only lead. Elliot won't talk to anyone else. It's the least I can do for Joe."

Vincent nodded. It was unfair to ask Catherine to simply give up on her life Above. "All right. But would you take Inu Yasha with you? I would feel more at ease, knowing you had someone to protect you."

Catherine gave him weak smile. "If I take him, I'll have to take Kagome as well. She is the only one that's able to make him behave civil." Then her smile faded and she looked away, remembering the events of earlier that night.

"What is it?"

"Vincent, tonight when that man attacked us in the park, Inu Yasha…he turned wild. If Kagome hadn't have been there, he might've even turned on me. But she brought him back simply by embracing him. It was amazing to watch."

"Catherine, you have done the same for me. You have brought me back from the edge and saved me many times."

Catherine leaned up and met his lips with a gentle kiss. "I'm very tired, Vincent."

He rose slowly from the bench where they had been sitting in the dinning chamber. "I will take you back to the guest chamber."

Catherine rose, but she shook her head slowly. "I don't want to go to the guest chamber."

"Would you prefer I escort you back to your apartment?"

She shook her head again. "No. I don't want to be alone."

He looked at her, very puzzled now. "Then where…"

"I want to stay with you, Vincent." Her hazel eyes pleaded with him. "Please, let me stay."

Vincent's heart raced. He couldn't refuse those eyes. Not now, not when everything was so close to perfect. He swallowed hard, trying to speak around the lump in his throat. "Yes, anything you wish, Catherine."

-------

Kagome woke slowly to a dull throbbing pain in her arm. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. She was sleeping on her right side with Inu Yasha curled around her. One of his arms was around her waist, the other was around her shoulders and his hand cupped the back of her neck. One of his legs was draped over both of hers. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

When she shifted, his eyes snapped open. "Kagome?"

She looked back up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. How are feeling?"

"Better. My arm still hurts a little, but not as much as before."

His eyes softened and he dipped his head to bury his nose against the bare skin of her exposed neck. "Kagome…I was so worried about you. When that man…." He pulled her tightly against him, trembling a little. "I was so scared I would loose you…I don't know what I'd do without you…."

Kagome combed her fingers though his silver hair. "It's all right now. We're both safe. You protected me. I'll be fine."

She could feel his heart speed up as his warm breath danced on her skin. "Kagome, I don't want to ever feel that way again." He lifted his head slightly, brushing his warm lips against her cheek. "Kagome….will you be my mate? Now and forever?"

Every hair on her body stood on end. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for, for nearly three years. She looked up at him, making sure to meet his gaze. She wanted him know there was no doubt in her when she spoke. "Yes, now and forever."

The look in his eyes was like an exploding star of emotion. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his tongue explored the deepest crevasses of her mouth. His hands roamed over her waist and slipped inside her shirt, rubbing circles on her back. She gasped for air as his kisses began to trail down her throat. She nearly panicked when they suddenly stopped and he lifted his head, so he could look down on her again.

"Kagome once we do this, there is no going back. We will always be as one. We will age together, live together, die together. And you will be mine…forever."

"Inu Yasha, I have already been yours for a very long time."

This sent her lover into another exploration of her neck and mouth. The nice clothes Catherine had bought them didn't last long under the determine hanyou's claws. His beloved whispered his name with need as he blew out the bedside candles.

-----

Vincent lay awake, watching the dim candle light dance on the stone ceiling. Catherine shifted in the small bed beside him as she curled closer to him. Her warm, soft, sweet smelling body was driving his mind and body crazy. He attempted to clear his mind of the tantalizing thoughts that involved Catherine by focusing on things outside his chamber. Most of the tunnel dwellers were fast asleep at this hour. He could, however, sense a strange sensation coming from the guest chamber where the young couple slept.

At first he could merely sense that they were both awake and then the emotions of the two filled him. Love and passion flowed from their chamber like a tidal wave, engulfing him. For a while he could sense their separate emotions, but after a moment they blended together as if they had become one, inseparable.

Feeling he was intruding on their privacy, even though he had only allowed himself to feel their emotions for a short moment, he drew his senses back to the lovely creature beside him. And his mind began to wander.

'If Kagome can love a man with such obvious differences, why do I find it so hard to believe that Catherine can do the same? The two are very similar in how they love and care for others.' He looked down on the mother of his child and something new began to grow in him. Something he never imagined possible. Hope. Slowly he turned toward her and slipped a tentative arm around her. He let out a sigh as her soft enchanting scent entered and filled his lungs.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning for him and his new family. Inu Yasha had called Catherine his mate, and Vincent was beginning to understand exactly what that meant. 'I understand now, she is my mate – soul mate, life mate. Yes, my mate.' With this final thought, he was at last able to sleep.

-----

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's a hint about upcoming chapters – Gabriel's gonna get what he should've gotten a whole lot earlier. –evil grin-


	10. Patience

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy with the holidays and all. I've created a homepage that is still not fully active, but I have posted a lemon link on my profile. I posted a lemon there for last chap and will continue to post lemons there for future chaps as they come up. Thanks for your responses. Ta Da – on with show!

Chapter 10- Patience

"Shippo, come on. We should go."

The little kitsune peered over the cliff edge ignoring the monk bending over him. "We can't just leave. I want my Kagome!" Tears welled in his eyes.

Sango stepped forward and scooped up the tiny boy. "Shippo, we've waited for four days. We need to go. We're running out of supplies."

"But what about Kagome and Inu Yasha!"

She hugged him tightly. "All we can do is pray that they'll return."

"What if they come back and we're not here?" He began to cry again.

"Hmm, he has a point." Miroku rubbed his chin and gave Kagome's big yellow bag a contemplative look. "We'll leave them a note. Would that make you feel better, Shippo?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"What are you going to tell them?"

Miroku shuffled though the yellow bag, finding a pad of paper and a pen. "We'll let them know we've gone back to Kaede's village and we'll leave word for them there." He sat down and began to write.

Shippo leapt from Sango's arms and ran over to the monk. "Tell Kagome I miss her, too."

"I will." Miroku gave the little kit a small smile. "Don't worry, Shippo. I'm sure they're both all right." Mroku assured him, though inside he was uncertain himself whether their two friends would be able to return. 'Please return soon, my friends. I never realized how I too would miss you, if you were ever gone.'

----

Vincent was relieved that Father did not stumble into his chamber as he often did so early in the morning. Catherine was dressing now, and an interruption by Father would be most unwanted. He kept his back diligently turned to the dressing screen. Catherine would appreciate the act of allowing her privacy.

When she was done, he too stepped behind the screen to dress. Catherine tried her best not to look in his direction, however, that didn't stop her from wanting to look. Vincent could feel it in her, the desire to see him. He could also sense her trying to force that desire down. He gave himself a small half-smile at the thought and continued to dress.

It was still early, but Catherine had to call in sick. They traveled the familiar path to her apartment building and Vincent waited while she went up. Catherine called the DA's office and informed the secretary she wouldn't be coming in. Then she rummaged through her closet for some spare clothes. She'd kept an extra box of her father's old clothes and remembered there were some plain t-shirts in there. 'Inu Yasha and Kagome will both need different clothes after last night, and I doubt Vincent will allow me to go shopping with what happened.' She smiled to herself. She didn't really have any desire to go shopping. She and Kagome seemed to be about the same size, so she was able to find a small shirt for Kagome in her own clothes.

She returned Below with a small bag of clothes for herself and the young couple. Vincent was relived to see her and even graced her with a soft kiss in her hair. They retuned to the main hub and Father's Library.

"Ah, Vincent, I was just wondering when you and Catherine would return." Father walked across the chamber and sat behind his desk as he watched the couple come down and sit in front of him.

"Has something happened Father?" Vincent didn't sense any distress from Father.

"Oh, no, nothing urgent. I was just curious if our young guests went with you this morning. No one has seen them all morning."

Vincent couldn't suppress the slight blush. "Father, I think you should let them be. They were up rather late."

Father raised an eyebrow, but didn't question his son further. A few moments later the couple in question appeared in the doorway. "Hello, you two. We were wondering if you were all right. No one has seen you in a while."

Kagome blushed deep red and tried to hide behind a curtain of raven hair and Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha grinned at his mate's sudden shyness. "We slept in." This wasn't exactly true, for there had been no real sleeping involved. "We just wanted to let you know, we were going to try the portal again."

Catherine blinked in confusion. "Why? I thought we decided it would only work on a full moon."

"We just want to be certain it doesn't have other times it might be open." Inu Yasha continued to speak for both of them, as Kagome couldn't meet Father's gaze.

Catherine smiled at the young girl. "Well, if you can't get through, we'll see you in a little while. Good luck."

Inu Yasha nodded. Turning he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and led the way from the chamber. Catherine turned to Vincent with a playful grin. "Up late, huh?"

-----

"You might as well wait here. If it works I'll come back for you."

Kagome shook her head. "But what if it doesn't let you come back?"

Slowly he nodded. He didn't want to even think of life without Kagome now. "All right." He picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Together it is." He leapt over the cliff edge and once again landed on the little ledge. They both sighed. "Well, I guess that fur ball was right."

"Vincent." Kagome corrected.

"Whatever." He bounded back to the cliff above and they began to walk back to Father's Library where they'd left the others.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm through his as they walked. "I hope Shippo, Sango and Miroku are all right. They've got to be worried about us."

"Feh, that lecher's probably went off to a nearby village to recreate."

Kagome nearly stumbled. "With Sango and Shippo with him?" She shook her head. "No, not even he'd be that low. Besides, Sango'd never let him behave like that and definitely not in front of Shippo."

Inu Yasha thought about that for a moment and winced with sympathy pains for the monk. "Poor Miroku's going to be beaten to a pulp by the time we return."

Kagome suppressed a small giggle and clung tighter to her hanyou mate. "I think Vincent and Catherine know."

"Feh, so what? Are you embarrassed that I'm your mate?"

"No! Never! I love you!" Kagome nearly screamed the words and Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his head.

"Okay, I believe you. You don't have to bust my ear drums." He gave her a small smile. "I love you, too." She retuned the smile as he paused in the passage to pull her against him and kiss her passionately.

When they broke apart, Kagome smiled up at her mate. "Too bad Catherine and Vincent are expecting us back so soon." She rubbed one of his ears, knowing how crazy it drove him.

He growled low and buried his nose against her skin. The scent she carried now was a mixture of both of them and it was completely addictive. He nibbled her ear softly and was rewarded with a slight shiver from his mate. "We could pretend we didn't come back."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "No, we can't. Where would we sleep tonight?"

He rose up slightly and gave her big puppy dog eyes. "I'll keep you warm."

Her smile broadened and she kissed his nose. "We have the rest of our lives to be alone together. Tonight, okay?" She hugged him and stepped away taking his hand in hers. "We'd better get back. Besides I'm really hungry." Inu Yasha grumbled something about being hungry himself, but not for food.

They returned to Father's library to find Catherine and Vincent just as they'd left them. Catherine gave them a soft sad smile at their return. "Didn't work, huh?"

"Feh, no." Inu Yasha flopped into an open chair and pulled Kagome down on his lap. She leaned into him with a sigh.

"I hate thinking how worried our friends must be."

"I'm sure they are praying for your safe return." Vincent assured her. Kagome responded with a solemn nod.

A sudden blur with blonde hair bounced into the chamber. "Father, look what Mouse found." The young man dumped a bunch of broken mechanical parts onto Father's desk. "Neat, right!"

Father scowled at the pile of junk on his clean desk. "Yes, Mouse its very 'neat', now if you'd kindly remove it from my desk."

But as usual Mouse's attention span hadn't lasted long enough to grasp Father's irritation. He'd already turned to the others in the room. When his eyes fell on Kagome, Inu Yasha snarled and wrapped both arms around her, bringing her deep into his chest. Normally, Kagome would have protested, but some instinct inside her told her that would not be wise. Instead, she opted to calm him. She leaned deeper into his embrace and nuzzled his neck while speaking his name softly. The snarling died and low growl took its place. She felt him slowly relax as she continued to nuzzle his neck.

Vincent shot a sharp glance at the hanyou when he snarled. He was amazed at how quickly the young woman in his arms responded and how quickly the snarling ceased. Though Inu Yasha's glare never left Mouse, his mate had succeeded in calming him. Vincent found this somewhat familiar, remembering the many times Catherine had done the same for him. He glanced at Mouse and found him with a slightly frighten expression. The truth was he had sensed the flicker of interest in Mouse when he looked at Kagome earlier on, but it was only normal for a young man to find a beautiful young woman near his own age interesting. Now though, that feeling had been replaced with one of apprehension and disappointment.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Mouse, perhaps I could help you carry these things back to your chamber."

Once again Mouse's attention span saved him from the horrible beating Inu Yasha was still contemplating. Mouse turned and beamed at Vincent. "Vincent help? Lots more in tunnel. Come. Help Mouse carry."

Vincent nodded, but spared Catherine a quick glance as he rose to assure himself that she was comfortable. He had to have a small chat with Mouse about Kagome and Inu Yasha in any case. He quickly gathered up the parts on Father's desk and ushered Mouse from the chamber.

Kagome stopped nuzzling her mate's neck to watch the two men leave. She could sense Inu Yasha glaring past her at the entrance, but he was quiet now, even the growling had stopped.

For a moment tension filled the chamber, until Catherine spoke up. "I need to go Above again tomorrow, just one last time. I have a meeting with an old friend about a case at work. Vincent and I thought that perhaps you and Kagome could come with me, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha blinked in astonishment. 'That fur ball's going to let her go into that crazy city again with all that happened last night!' His grip unconsciously tightened on Kagome. He could not imagine spending even a few hours away from her now. How could Vincent bear being separated from his mate all day? He sighed and resigned himself to help. "Feh, whatever."

Catherine scowled, but Kagome chuckled. "That's Inu Yasha's way of saying he'd be glad to help."

Catherine smiled. "Thanks, both Vincent and I would feel a lot better if you came with me. It should only take a few hours." She reached beside her chair and pulled out the bag with the clothes she'd brought. "I brought these for you, since your others got torn up and bloodied."

Father suddenly seemed to remember something and rose to come round his desk. "Oh, that reminds me. How is your arm doing, my dear? It's probably time to change the bandage."

Kagome touched her arm gingerly. "It's a little soar, but I think its okay."

Father pulled a chair up beside her and pulled a roll of gauze from his black bag. "Let's have a look…" He reached a hand out to remove the bandage.

Kagome felt Inu Yasha stiffen beside her. She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Inu Yasha didn't relax, but neither did he growl when Father began to unwrap the wound. 'This is for Kagome's good. He's a doctor, a healer.' Inu Yasha chanted over and over in his head, trying to suppress the demon's instinct to prevent any male from getting near his mate.

Father could sense the young man's stiffness and tried to hurry his process along. Kagome flinched when Father pulled the last layer free and Father held his breath, hoping it wasn't his last. He spared a quick glance at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye. Inu Yasha's face was contorted as if a battle was raging within him. 'They are now lovers, I see – 'mates' as this boy calls them. He is even more protective of her now. It's a good thing Vincent took Mouse out of here while he could.'

"Hurry up old man." Inu Yasha growled. Father flinched when he saw the young man's eyes flash red. "What are you staring at?" His eyes flashed again and this time Father gasped.

"Inu Yasha, please calm down." Kagome squeezed his hand even tighter.

Catherine stood and moved to stand beside Father. "Uh, Father perhaps I should finish." She too had seen the flash of red and remembered that look in his eyes just before he'd slain the man in the park. Catherine forcibly pulled Father from his chair with a cheerful smile. "I don't mind really." She immediately took his place to prevent him from protesting.

Instantly Inu Yasha's whole body seemed to sag with exhaustion. Females were no threat to his mate, and so the demon had relented. Catherine was somewhat surprised to actually see him withdraw slightly, so as not to touch her. Although she was no threat to Kagome, she belonged to Vincent. Therefore, demon law forbade him from touching her. Kagome let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and gave the woman a genuinely warm smile. "Thank you, Catherine."

After re-bandaging Kagome's arm they all went off to lunch, where Vincent joined them for some of William's soup.

-----

A/N – Someone said I that they'd read better fluff than mine. Just to let you know, I never said I was the best, just said I was good at it. Every writer knows there someone out there that's better. I'm not so arrogant as to think I'm the best. But that doesn't keep me from trying to be! Hehehe


	11. Loose Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Vincent or Catherine.

The Same Side of a Different Coin

A/N – I know you guys have waited a really, really, REALLY long time for this fic to be update. I was really enjoying this fic when I started it, but after my disk ate 2 of the chapters I'd written for it. I got a bit frustrated, because they were just beautiful chapters. I had to rewrite them and they aren't nearly as good as they once were. But for what its worth, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

&&&&&

Chapter 11- Loose Ends

After lunch Vincent once again employed Inu Yasha to help with repairing some of the chambers and Kagome was set to act as Catherine's chaperone. The young miko was to ensure that Catherine rested, by order of both Father and Vincent. Catherine had protested at first, but had quickly realized there was no point in it. Instead she had agreed to rest in Vincent's chamber, where she and Kagome had long talks of children and family and of course their mates.

By the time Vincent and Inu Yasha returned and bathed, the girls had fallen asleep on Vincent's bed. Kagome laid on the outer edge, while Catherine slept more securely on the far side with her face buried in Vincent's pillow.

Inu Yasha smiled slightly as he went to his sleeping beauty and gathered her into his arms. She immediately curled into his chest, drinking in his scent. The hanyou did the same. He had missed her, even for the short time he'd been away his mind had been wrapped around her, and his senses were keened on her. It had become nearly physically painful to be away from her. He raised his eyes to see Vincent watching them.

"She loves you deeply, even in her sleep she knows you." Vincent turned his azure gaze to look at the woman, now occupying his own bed.

"Your mate loves you too, I'm sure. She wouldn't be willing to bear your cub otherwise." Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome once more. "You're letting her go Above again tomorrow."

"Yes."

"How can you stand to be away from her for so long; especially now, when she's carrying your child? After just a few hours I desperately wanted to return to Kagome." The inuhanyou just couldn't understand the feline. Kagome was the most important thing in his life now; nothing could separate him from her.

"I learned long ago that Catherine is a woman of both our worlds. She has her roles both Above and Below. There was a time when she asked to stay with me. And although a part of me truly desired it beyond any reason, I knew that she desired to be here due to the great pain she was in at the time." He sighed deeply, a small half-smile touched his lips lightly. "But this time its different, she wants to be here to be with me, not to hide from the world Above or her own pain."

Inu Yasha looked on Kagome. 'Could I do that with Kagome? Let her live in both worlds without me being with her? No, I couldn't do it. Maybe it's selfish, but I won't ever let Kagome out of my reach again. She's mine, she's a part of me.' He looked up at the large hanyou man beside him. "I'll watch over her for you."

Vincent nodded his gratitude. "Thank you."

Inu Yasha nodded as well, then left the chamber carrying his still sleeping mate back to their own chamber. Vincent went to Catherine, laying beside her and embracing her into the warmth of his arms.

&&&&

Kagome woke in the night to the sound of a soft whimper beside her. As she opened her eyes, she realized that at some point she had been carried back to the guest chamber she shared with her hanyou. From beside her she heard the same soft whimper, drawing her attention to her mate that lay beside her. At some time in the night he had turned slightly away from her. Now his ears twitched and he growled softly. Kagome watched his features go from twisted and hard to soft and lonely. He whimpered again and the sound ripped through her heart like a knife. 'He must be having a nightmare.'

She couldn't resist the urge to reach out to him and pull him against her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair as she whispered. "Inu Yasha, I'm here…"

Instantly his body relaxed and he clung to her. "Kagome…" He nuzzled her neck and began to softly rumble his contentment.

Kagome sighed. "You always protect me and keep away the demons that try to hurt me. At least, I can chase away the demons that haunt you in your dreams." She kissed his brow warmly. "I love you, Inu Yasha. Never forget that."

Little did the young miko know, but her mate had been awake since she had first spoken to him. Now he smiled coyly into her neck. 'And I love you, my Kagome.'

&&&&&

The next day, Kagome and Inu Yasha dressed in the new set of clothes brought by Catherine the day before. Then they traveled to the dinning hall where they joined Vincent, Catherine, Father, and Mary. After breakfast the younger four left for Catherine's apartment. Vincent watched from the threshold as once again the young man with his cap left with the love of his life. A strange sensation swept over him and for a moment he almost rushed after her. But he restrained himself, thinking that it was only his own trepidation at her going Above once more.

Catherine suddenly paused as she touched the ladder leading to the subbasement. She turned back to gaze at the father of her unborn child. "Vincent?"

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Be safe Catherine."

She tried to smile reassuringly but it came out a less than confident half-frown. "I will. I'll come back to you, I promise."

Even in the dimness of the threshold Vincent's eyes glowed. His only response was the charming half-smile that he granted only Catherine. She returned it and headed up the ladder at last. Kagome and Inu Yasha followed her up and into the subbasement. "I need to get some things from my apartment before we head out, if that's okay."

Inu Yasha merely nodded as he placed a hand gently on Kagome's back as they stepped into the elevator. They were playing escort to the assistant DA on her trip Above and wherever she needed to go they would follow.

As they exited the elevator and headed for Catherine's apartment, a nearby apartment door opened and out stepped a young woman. Catherine immediately tried to steer clear of the woman, but there was little hope of that. Nikki had been her neighbor for almost two years and during that time Catherine had watched numerous men enter her apartment and none stayed long or returned. She had a mild idea of what was going on and how such a young woman (that was obviously not from wealth) could manage to keep a nice place in the area of town that she lived in.

Catherine quickly began to pull her keys from her pocket, but she wasn't fast enough. "Cathy, how are you? I haven't seen you much lately. Been busy with work?" Nikki's eyes locked on the handsome man in the tight red t-shirt that accompanied her neighbor. "Mmm, or maybe you were busy with something else…" Nikki took a step toward the hanyou, who just watched with a somewhat bored expression as the scantily clad woman approached him. "Who are you?"

Catherine cleared her throat. "These are some friends of mine, Inu Yasha and Kagome."

"Really, where has Cathy been hiding you, handsome?" Inu Yasha tensed as the woman ran a hand down one of his muscular arms. Suddenly Kagome was between them, shoving the woman's hand away.

"Keep your hands off him." The miko nearly growled the words.

Nikki took a step back and stared at the girl before her. "What's your problem?"

Catherine moved forward a few steps. "Nikki, I think it would be a good idea if you left them alone."

Inu Yasha stared at the back of his mate's head and he placed his hands warmly on her shoulders. "Kagome, it's all right."

Kagome continued to glare at the woman before her. How dare this woman think she could put her hands on her Inu Yasha!

Nikki glared back with contempt. Then she turned her sultry gaze on the man behind the girl. "You can't actually want this girl over me. I'm a real woman after all. And I know, I know a lot more about pleasing a man than this child does."

"Who are you calling a child!" Kagome trembled beneath Inu Yasha's hands.

"You, of course. He can come with me if he likes." Nikki flipped her bleached hair over one shoulder.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around his mate as she tried to lunge at the human woman. Nikki's eyes grew wide and Catherine sighed. "Nikki, you should go while you can."

"What! Why!"

"He's her husband." Perhaps that wasn't technically true by most standards, but the couple was definitely more than mere companions any more.

Nikki made a face, but turned and stalked down the hall to the elevator. When the door shut behind her, Catherine sighed with relief. She glanced at her companions as she turned to unlock the door. The young man was making a soft rumbling noise in his mate's ear and the young woman was melting into him as the red tint of anger drained from her features.

"Why don't you two relax for a minute while I get my papers together and change into something a little more appropriate." Catherine walked through her apartment headed for her bedroom and her briefcase.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inu Yasha stepped inside and admired the large spacious apartment. Kagome moved to the French doors and pushed aside the curtain to look through the clear panes beyond. "Wow…" Inu Yasha came to observe the view as well, as he rested a hand gently on her waist. The view was indeed breathtaking with the sea of stone, metal and glass towers. Inu Yasha had seen Tokyo several times from different points of view but never from this one where he now a looked over a foreign city. The magnificence of men's accomplishments over the centuries was driven home and for a moment he dwelt on the reality of how different his and Kagome's times truly were.

Catherine emerged a few minutes later, pressing an earring in. She was now dressed in more professional attire and she carried a briefcase under one arm. "Beautiful isn't it?" Catherine sighed as she too looked through the French door without opening it. The balcony in the daytime didn't mean the same to her without a certain person there. "I think I'll miss this view most of all when I go Below finally."

Kagome turned to Catherine with a somewhat puzzled expression. "Don't you want to be with your mate, with the father of your child?"

"Of course I do. But I will miss the good I have been able to do in this world as well." Catherine smiled and placed a hand over her swelling abdomen. "But I know an even better, newer world is waiting for me. And its not as if I will never come Above, it just won't be as often."  
"Yeah, that fur ball-umph!" Inu Yasha paused to glare down at Kagome's elbow which had mysteriously lodged itself in his ribs. He frowned but got the point. "I mean, Vincent said there was a time when you went to live him before." Vincent had mentioned it in passing, but he was still curious. "Why didn't you stay then?"

"That was over a year ago. It was shortly after my father's death. I was in such great pain. I needed to be with him. And I thought at the time that I was ready to truly be with him there forever. But after a while, I made peace with my father's death and I found I still wanted to be a part of this world too. It broke my heart to leave the tunnels and Vincent behind once more, and I know it hurt him deeply to see me go."

"And now you're certain you're ready?"

Catherine closed her eyes, feeling the heart beat of her child and considering the question thoroughly. When she opened her eyes to gaze at the young couple, there was no doubt in them. "Yes, I'm ready. I know what it is to love and to sacrifice. I will not disappoint him again."

For a moment Kagome and Catherine locked gazes and the two women could feel the palpable determination and love they shared for their hanyou mates.

Finally, Catherine sighed. "Well, we should better get this show on the road. We need to get back before nightfall or both Father and Vincent will send search parties out looking for us." The two women chuckled but Catherine knew that was all too true a possibility.

&&&&&

The visit to Elliot Burch's office was informative. Her ex-suitor was able to give her some leads to the little black book that Joe had given her. While she spoke with him her two escorts waited in the lobby. After about an hour and half the two emerged from the office and Catherine thanked him for helping. But when Elliot tried to give her friendly kiss on the lips, Inu Yasha snarled startling Elliot. Catherine took the opportunity to step further away and usher her companions toward the door.

Outside, Inu Yasha glared at Catherine. "What the hell was that? You have a mate!"

"Inu Yasha, calm down, she didn't do anything." Kagome laid her hands on his arm.

"She was going to let him kiss her!" Inu Yasha was enraged on Vincent's behalf. If his Kagome ever even thought about kissing another male, he'd rip the guy to shreds! And here this female was letting another male kiss her when she was mated and carrying his cub no less!

"It would have been a friendly kiss, nothing more. I don't have feelings for Elliot, not any more."

"Any more?" Kagome stared at the older woman.

"Yes, Elliot and I were once a thing, well sort of. But that was a long time ago and Vincent knows all about him." Catherine cleared her throat and tried to get rid of the slight blush that had crept into her checks and the indignation that swelled inside her at the implication that she would cheat on Vincent. "Come on, I need to make a stop by the office to give Joe what I have and let him know I'll be taking a leave of absence indefinitely."

&&&&

The DA's office was just as crowded and busy as it always was. That gave Catherine hope. It meant that other people would still be there to carry on the good works that she had started and keep as many criminals off the streets as possible. Kagome and Inu Yasha followed her through the buzzing office to her desk, where several piles of work sat waiting for her.

"This should only take a few minutes. Why don't you two wait here, I'll go talk to Joe and then we can head Below." She headed off to a small office not far away.

Inu Yasha leaned casually on her desk, while Kagome watched the people scurrying about the office like worker bees. In an odd way it reminded her of Tokyo. It was so crowded here, just like it was there. And it also reminded her why she loved being in the feudal era so much. Besides the fact that Inu Yasha was there, she loved the openness and natural world that filled all her senses. But here, whether it was New York or Tokyo, you rarely knew even your neighbors let alone felt the cool refreshing sprinkle of rain on a hot summer's day or smelt the newly budding flowers on a spring morning.

A few minutes later a bellow could be heard over the murmur of the office. "Cathy, wait a minute, you have to give me a better explanation than that!" A handsome man with dark hair followed after Catherine as she headed back to her desk. Joe was still pretty banged up from the explosion he'd been in a few weeks earlier, burns and bandages still peppered his features.

"No, I don't Joe. I told you, I have my reasons."

Joe paused and gazed at the lovely creature standing beside Catherine's desk. She was gorgeous. His gaze followed the elegant and firm curve of her legs to the slim waist to supple perk of her breasts and then her lovely face.

Catherine caught his stare. "This is a friend of mine from out of town, Kagome. This is my boss, Joe Maxwell."

"Why are all your friends so beautiful, Cathy?" He reached out and took Kagome's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I was wondering-" Joe gasped as his hand was shoved away roughly, and a blur of red and silver stepped in front of him.

Inu Yasha growled fiercely. "She's mine." Behind him, Kagome half-smiled, even now it felt good to hear him say that.

Joe took another step back. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't see a ring…"

"And this is her husband, Inu Yasha." Catherine provided as she put several personal items into a box on her desk.

Joe blushed deep red and cleared his throat while putting distance between himself and the still growling young man. "Listen Radcliff, why aren't you faster with that kind of information?"

Cathy smiled playfully. "And not get to see you squirm one more time." She winked at him and he sighed.

"Anyways, you better give me a better explanation of why you're leaving? I need something better to go to Marino with than 'I need personal time.'"

"I'm sorry, Joe, but that is all you're getting. My personal life is mine."

"Does this have anything to do with you disappearing for three days after your father died?"

Catherine paused briefly in loading her box. "You shouldn't worry so much about me. I promise, I'm fine." She raised her gaze to his. "There's someone waiting for me. Please, don't ask me any more."

He sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "Alright, but don't forget who you're friends are Cath. I'm here for you, if you need anything, anything at all."

She smiled. "Thanks, Joe. Look, I'll be sending you some stuff later on that case."

"You mean you got some leads?"

"Yeah, a reliable source helped me decode it. I'll send you everything later, so you can follow up with it, okay?"

Joe sighed. "I guess there's no talking you out of this." Catherine shook her head. "Well, I sure hope this guy is worth it."

"He is. He's worth everything."

Joe smiled. "Okay, well, I'd better go tell Marino what's going on. You take care of yourself, alright?"

Catherine nodded. "I will. You too."

Joe cracked a small smile of his own. "Don't I always." With that he headed out of the busy office and into the hall beyond.

"Well, I'm beat. I think we can start back once I drop this off at my apartment. But first, I need to make a pit stop." Catherine stepped around her desk.

"A what stop?" Inu Yasha blinked at her, some modern terms he still didn't get.

Kagome leaned close. "She means she needs to go to the bathroom." She turned to Catherine. "I think I need to go too." Kagome began to follow Catherine but paused when she realized they were being followed. "Inu Yasha, we'll be right back. You don't have to come with us."

Inu Yasha frowned. Kagome was his mate and in this strange city he didn't like leaving her alone, even for a moment.

Catherine smiled reassuringly and pointed at a door in the hall almost directly across from the main entrance to the office. You could see the edge of the door through the glass pane in the door. "We'll be right there and we'll come right back, okay?"

Inu Yasha's frown deepened, but finally he leaned back against the desk. "Feh."

Kagome smiled. "We'll be right back, I promise." She placed a small kiss on his lips before turning with Catherine and walking to the door of the main office. Inu Yasha watched as the door to the bathroom opened. He couldn't see either Kagome or Catherine from his angle, mostly because both women were to short. So, instead of watching he kept a keen ear turned toward the door.

&&&&&&

As Catherine and Kagome stepped into the hall, the older woman smiled at the younger. "Your mate is very protective of you isn't he."

Kagome chuckled. "You can't tell me you just noticed that."

Catherine chuckled as well as she pushed the door opened to the lady's room. "No, I noticed a long time ago. But he does seem even more now that you two have, um, made it official."

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe a little, but he's always been that way. Surely, Vincent's the same way with you."

Catherine nodded. "Yes, when our bond was strong and he could feel my emotions, he would come to me when I was in danger. A part of me misses that knowledge that he will always be there, but another part is glad that he won't."

"Why?"

"Because he fears the darkness inside him, and always feels so ashamed afterwards."

"I see." The pair fell silent for awhile, until they were ready to emerge from the bathroom.

Catherine stepped out first and was flung against the wall. Kagome opened her mouth to scream as a large smelly hand was pressed tight against her lips. Catherine struggled briefly with her attacker until the man pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed it against her throat.

"Be quiet or I'll kill that girl. I need you but she's expendable. Understand?" Catherine responded with a nod, for her mouth too was now covered with hand as well. "Good, now move." He shoved her toward the elevator as it opened.

Kagome struggled against her captor's tight grip, but both men were so large. As he turned her too toward the elevator, panic raced through her body. She tried to fight harder but the man merely held her tighter as he forced her into the car. He released her mouth briefly to press the button for the garage and Kagome did the only thing she could.

"Inu Yasha!"

&&&&&&

From within the office, Inu Yasha heard the muffled cry of his mate. At once he was speeding across the room, nearly breaking down the doors as he slammed them open. He reached the hall in time to see the elevator door shut.

"Kagome!" He charged the metal doors, clawing fiercely at the barrier that stood between him and his frightened mate. Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red as his demon crowed, 'Mate in danger! Must save mate!'

He caught his claw in the small sliver in the doors and jarred them open with a mighty snarl. Without hesitation he jumped down the dark shaft and landed atop the still moving elevator car.

Inside he could hear men cursing. Kagome managed to pry the hand over her mouth off. "Inu Yasha!"

Above the men the trap door was slammed through the roof. The man holding Catherine opened fire. "Damn you!"

The doors opened and the men jumped out as Inu Yasha jumped into the car where they had been only a moment before. "Kagome!"

The doors began to close on him and he sprang forward catching them just before they shut. He pushed them open and caught the sound of tires squealing as well as the stench of car exhaust. His eyes blazed red, his fangs and claws extended, and what little restraint Inu Yasha had been holding over his demon was let loose.

Kagome and Catherine were thrown into the back of a black van as their captors called to the driver to get them out of there. Kagome tried to push her way past the armed men and to the back doors, and was struck across the face for her attempt. Her heart raced as she heard the undeniable cry of her mate. It was strange though, garbled with what seemed like snarls of outrage. Kagome's heart pounded even harder as she suddenly realized that Inu Yasha had turned demon in both the absence of her and his Tetsusaiga.

The van began to speed through the garage as an angry hanyou turned demon bounded after it. Inu Yasha landed atop the van as it turned to speed down a ramp.

Inside one of the men began to shoot through the roof at the sound of claws scraping against the metal. "Inu Yasha! No!" Kagome grabbed hold of the man's arm. Her miko powers instinctively sugared to the surface. It did little to actually harm the man considering he was human, but it was enough to startle him. He slapped her away with a curse of surprise.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had made his way to the front of the van, just above the driver. The driver gasped as he heard the vicious growls as well as the tearing of the metal above his head. "What the hell!"

"Shot him! He's some kind of monster!" The man that held Catherine had no intention of dying.

The driver opened fire in the cabs roof and above him there came a howl of pain and fury. A moment later a section of the roof was pulled back, revealing a very angry and very demon Inu Yasha. The driver opened up again, firing six rounds at his now visible enemy. Inu Yasha took four in his chest. Normally the searing pain of the bullets passing through his body would have gave the hanyou pause before jumping right back into the line of fire, but in his demon state all sense of caution was lost. The only thought that kept repeating in his muddy mind was, 'Mate in danger! Must save mate!'

Kagome screamed as Inu Yasha lunged for the driver again only to be pelted with a half dozen more bullets. This time even in his demon state, Inu Yasha could not hold his ground. He was flung backwards and bounced off the van and onto the cement below. Again Kagome cried his name in panic and fear for her fallen mate as the van turned down another ramp and squealed out of sight.

Only slightly aware of his surroundings, Inu Yasha drug himself to a small alcove beneath one of the ramps. The world around him faded to black as his demon cried for vengeance and his body succumbed to the loss of blood.

&&&&

AN: Personally, I think this chapter sucks. I had to rewrite it from memory. It was a whole lot better the first time I'd written it. But that blasted disk ate it, so that is why I kept putting it off. I hope you guys aren't entirely disappointed in the chapter….


End file.
